Drabbles de Steven Universe
by mimichanMC
Summary: Esta es una serie de Drabbles de todos los personajes que he estado haciendo para un grupo de facebook pero después de que muchos me lo pidieran me he decidido a subirlos a fanfiction, espero los disfruten.
1. Música de Fusion

"Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro

Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"

+++++ Música de Fusión ++++++

De nuevo estaba allí solo preguntándose ¿Cómo hace para poder vivir así?, sus manos casi picaban solo por el deseo de tomar las cosas y darles un orden, pero todo estaba tan mezclado, tan revuelto una cosa con la otra que al mismo tiempo solo deseaba poder tomar todo y no sé, quizá prenderle fuego.

Caminó tratando de no prestar demasiada atención a lo que había a su alrededor concentrada solo en lo que pisaba, brincó a través de una caja de pizza con dos trozos que se veían un poco verdes, esquivó una esquina donde había una pila enorme de botellas de… ¿cerveza? tendría que reprender a Amethyst por esto, por lo que había entendido en su tiempo de convivir con humanos, la cerveza era toxica, podía matar las células que vivían en los cerebros humanos, no podría causarle ningún daño a una gema, pero ¿Y si Steven la veía tomando eso? Solo serviría para despertar aún más la ya enorme curiosidad del niño.

Llegó finalmente a donde la había citado Amethyst, uno de los pocos lugares que aún era agradable de su habitación y que curiosamente no estaba tan abarrotado de cosas, con un poco de trabajo incluso era un sitio en donde ella podría pasar algo de tiempo sin sentir que se volvía loca.

— Hola P. – la saludó su compañera acercándose descuidadamente a donde ella estaba, cargando consigo un aparato humano.

— Vine como me pediste – dijo esperando poder acaba con ese asunto rápido — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Amethyst?

— Veras… — soltó el aparato y rascó su cabello con incomodidad – pensaba…

— Amethyst si me trajiste solo para hacerme perder mi tiempo me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cómo qué? Pulir tus espadas inmaculadas o… – Amethyst se llevó las manos al rostro y las restregó con fuerza – no, olvídalo no dije nada, no quiero empezar con mal pie esto. Escucha.

Pearl se sintió intrigada. Amethyst se había detenido a sí misma en una discusión, eso era nuevo.

— Yo… — se sentó en el piso y se recargó un momento en el aparato que había traído – sabes, estuve hablando un rato con Steven hace días. El chico no bajaba de su nube después de que regreso de su pequeña experiencia de fusión con Connie, tenía un millón de preguntas y no supe responder la mayoría de ellas, fue vergonzoso.

— Pudiste decirle que viniera conmigo – le sugirió - yo habría podido ayudarlo.

— Steven quería saber cosas sobre la fusión P. ninguna de las dos podríamos haber ayudado mucho – dijo casi enojada – es ridículo que una gema como Steven lo pase mejor con la fusión que nosotras dos.

— Oh…

Pearl se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas. Era verdad era ciertamente vergonzoso cuanto trabajo siempre les costaba hacer Opal, a pesar de que era una fusión tan… armónica. Un suave calor llenó sus mejillas al pensar lo bien que se sentía ser Opal, ella era elegante y poderosa, inteligente y audaz. Ella era lo mejor de Amethyst y ella.

— Así que – dijo Amethyst poniéndose de pronto de pie y estirándose un poco – yo había pensado que, debemos hacer algo al respecto.

— Algo como ¿Qué?

— Steven dice que lo que más le cuesta trabajo de la fusión es que no hay música, que así no sabe que ritmo debe seguir.

— ¡Pero la hay! – Dijo confundida — ¿No la escuchas acaso?

— Claro que sí, pero Steven aparentemente no la escucha.

Pearl quedó pasmada. En la fusión las gemas podían sentir un ritmo perfecto, una especie de música interna que te guiaba en la fusión. De hecho eso es lo que más había sorprendido a la gema en su momento, ¿Cómo había podido Connie seguir la fusión con Steven si no escuchaba la música? ¿¡Cómo habían cualquiera de los dos haberlo logrado si Steven tampoco lo escuchaba!?

— Eso es imposible, ¿Sino escucha su música de fusión ¿Cómo es que logro fusionarse con su amiga Connie?

— Con esto – dijo apuntando al aparato que había traído – es un reproductor de música.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! – dijo casi escandalizada – ¿Cómo los humanos pueden hacer música de fusión?

— No la hacen – dijo tomando su largo pelo y atándolo sobre su cabeza – solo es música.

Amethyst encendió el aparato, la música empezó a sonar a su alrededor, era, música con un marcado sonido eléctrico, algo parecido a tambores sintéticos, ya había escuchado ese sonido en la música de Greg, voces femeninas seguían un ritmo con sus voces… había más, una batería, una guitarra eléctrica… un piano eléctrico, una cantante principal con una voz excelente pero un verso un poco indecente.

— ¡Amethyst!

— Oh vamos P. esta es música que incluso Steven escucha.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos, deja de pensar por un momento y ven a bailar.

Pearl se quedó un momento de pie mirando a su compañera mientras esta cerraba sus ojos y seguía la música moviendo su torso y sus hombros, sus pies la siguieron pronto con su estilo tan impredecible como siempre… de hecho la vio todo un minuto mientras esta se relajaba y divertía, sus movimientos no eran tan erráticos como ella siempre había visto, ella, de hecho seguía los sonidos de la música, incluso los movimientos de su cadera seguían al extraño tambor eléctrico y parecía divertido.

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más, así que solo pensó "oh bueno…" empezó a seguir la voz de la cantante que tenía una voz melodiosa y agradable era fácil bailar con ella, era en realidad agradable, solo la obligaba a ir un poco más rápido, pero era fácil hacer piruetas y saltos con ella, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Sus brazos y sus manos se movían con libertad. En verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

— Hey P.

Pearl de detuvo un momento para ver a Amethyst adoptar una de sus poses de baile y sintió el enojo empezar a alojarse en su pecho cuando notó que de hecho su compañera se lo estaba tomando en serio, ayudada con pura fuerza hizo una pirueta completa que casi la tira al piso y la dejó un momento girando son un eje.

— Pon tus pies firmes en el piso y empuja tu pierna – le explicó al ver lo que intentaba hacer – mantén tu torso y cuello derecho.

Su pequeña compañera lo repitió, esta vez le salió casi perfecto, pero igual cayó al piso sentada.

— Es más difícil de lo que parece – dijo divertida – que dices quieres intentar.

Amethyst hizo ese movimiento donde su pecho iba adelante y atrás acompañado a sus caderas, lo intentó pero sintió que su cuerpo se movía como uno de esos pájaros que se ponía en los vasos que parecían beber agua, su compañera soltó una carcajada, pero se levantó y se puso a su lado, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la cabeza no se movía tampoco en ese paso y que si el movimiento de su torso era tan acentuado era porque su cadera también se movía, dentro de algunos minutos lo había entendido.

Pasaron un largo rato escuchando música, aprendiendo una de la otra, riéndose cuando fracasaban de plano, aplaudiendo cuando lograban acertar el movimiento, pronto las dos estaban bailando una rara mezcla de movimientos de ballet con hip hop. Amethyst giraba mientras Pearl movía sus hombros. Pearl hacia uno de esos complicados levantamientos de piernas rodeando la cintura de su compañera con sus largas extremidades mientras esta llevaba su cuerpo lento arriba y abajo.

Finalmente Amethyst tomó el torso de su delgada compañera de baile y lo levantó dejando a esta en una posición elegante y llena de gracia cuando terminó la última canción del disco, en la soledad de la habitación solo se escucho la risa de las dos gemas que brillaban.

La gravedad pronto llevó a una sola persona al piso, Opal reía divertida y perfectamente feliz.

— Podemos dar vuelta al disco ¿Verdad? – Respiro esperando — Solo dale play chica.

La enorme y hermosa gema, se puso de pie y volvió a pulsar el botón de reproducción, y la música volvió a empezar.

 **Fin.**


	2. Azucar

_"Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _+++++ **Azucar** ++++++_

Afuera había una gruesa capa de nieve que había caído desde la noche anterior. Hacía frio, pero eso no había impedido que el pequeño Steven saliera a jugar, es más lo había estimulado de más, después de todo que niño no quiere jugar con la nieve fresca de la primera nevada del año. Desde la ventana podía ver a Steven y Connie que aparentemente no había tenido que ir a clases ese día y había regresado con la joven gema después de que el día anterior habían dormido los dos en la casa de la última mencionada, ambos se estaban arrojando bolas de nieve y persiguiéndose uno al otro. Por otro lado Perla había estado haciendo y desasiendo grandes bolas de nieve obsesionada con la idea de hacer un muñeco de nieve con esferas perfectas. Amethyst estaba sentada no muy lejos de ellos con una botella de salsa de barbacoa y comiendo bolas de nieve condimentadas con ella.

La única que se había quedado dentro de la casa había sido la fusión argumentando que había sido agotador mentalmente haber enviado la estrella errante a su destino.

Y allí se encontraba, sentada en la pequeña sala acompañada solo por el tic tac del reloj de pared.

— ¿Crees que venga alguien? – dijo y se quedó un momento en silencio – no lo creo, ellos están divirtiéndose mucho, lo que será difícil es hacerlos entrar… bien.

Cerró sus ojos y en un flash de luz estaban las dos pequeñas gemas sentadas una al lado de la otra en el sillón.

— Tú en serio quieres hacer esto ¿No es así? – preguntó la pequeña gema roja relajándose en el sillón.

— Quiero conocer a los papas de Connie – dijo la otra bajando un momento del sillón flotando ligeramente – ¿Tú no los quieres conocer en algún momento?

— Ya los conocemos Sapphire.

— Ellos conocen a Garnet no a nosotros.

— Y ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo de esa forma? ¿Por qué no solo vamos y les damos la mano?

— ¿Y hacer un desastre como la ultima vez?, casi hacemos que Connie no pueda volver a ver a Steven y eso le rompería el corazón a mi pudin.

— Bien.

La gema azul fue hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió, miró los estantes con atención.

— Nada que haya estado vivo – le advirtió su compañera que se había acercado a ella.

— Eso reduce las opciones considerablemente cariño, todo lo que los humanos comen alguna vez estuvo vivo.

— Bien nada que haya respirado alguna vez.

— Ruby…

— Si ya se – dijo empezando a irritarse – podrías solo predecir que es lo que no será tan desagradable.

La pequeña gema mental cerró su único ojo y se concentró, mientras su compañera se sentaba sobre la estufa, que era el único lugar que no podía arder en algún descuido suyo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Desde aquel día en que Steven le había pedido a ellas y las demás gemas conocer a los padres de Connie, su compañera estaba histérica. Como sabia que en los rituales humanos conocer a la familia de una mujer que te agrada es uno de los importantes pasos para el matrimonio, no quería averiguarlo, pero lo sabía y aquello había sido tan desastroso que ella estaba empecinada en volver a intentarlo, esta vez se presentarían solo ellas dos, aunque no tenía idea de cómo eso podía salir bien.

Pero Sapphire creía que si ellos dos eran capaces de sentarse de nuevo en una mesa y comer con los Maheswaran y hablar de la educación de sus hijos era un buen inicio.

Lo que los llevaba a este punto.

Ninguno de los dos había intentado por si mismos alguna vez comer, Garnet lo había hecho por muchas diferentes circunstancias, la mayoría motivadas por Steven, pero ellas dos nunca y la verdad… si era algo que a Amethyst le gustaba hacer no auguraba ser agradable.

Después de lo largo de un minuto la otra gema abrió su precioso ojo azul y le sonrió, cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se elevó hasta una encimera.

— No nos comeremos las papitas de Steven ¿Verdad? – preguntó Rubí con desconfianza, aunque bien, el aroma salado de esa comida no era tan malo – no quiero al pobre chico dando vueltas aquí y allá desesperado porque alguien toco sus papitas de edición limitada.

— No – dijo mientras seguía buscando en la encimera – lo único que parecía lo bastante apetitoso para ti era… esto.

La pequeña gema azul sacó una bolsa llena de malvaviscos.

Oh, recordaba el aroma a azúcar del dulce que habían estado comiendo Steven y Connie el día anterior y lo agradable que había parecido sentarse cerca del fuego comiendo la golosina, pero también podía recordar algo de restos de compuestos animales como ¿Tuétano? ¿Gelatina?

Los humanos podían comer cosas asquerosas, cosas asquerosas que parecían indefensas.

— Hemmmm – la pequeña gema bajó de la estufa dando marcha atrás – Sapphire, no creo que sea tan buena idea como creía antes.

— Por favor Rubí hacemos esto por Steven.

— Steven puede vivir sin Connie.

— Claro que no – dijo acercándose a ella con un bombón en la mano – sabes que Steven necesita a Connie en su vida, nosotros la necesitamos – vamos no será tan malo.

— Oh dices eso como si lo hubieras intentado tú, hazlo primero.

Con un suspiro pesado Sapphire se metió uno de los bombones a la boca, aunque claro un bombon congelado nunca es demasiada buena idea estos se vuelven duros, era como intentar comer un caramelo macizo demasiado grande, el sabor no era malo, era levemente dulce y cítrico pero la consistencia era… sentía el bombón pegado por toda su boca.

— Lo vez – dijo con una media sonrisa – no fue tan malo.

— No por todos los pulidores de gemas del mundo Sapphire, eres una pésima mentirosa.

— No supo mal – le respondió.

— No me engañas – dijo viendo toda la mentira pegada a la cara de la gema que amaba.

— Además no se trata de que sepa bien o mal – se acercó más a ella - sino de que sepamos cómo se hace.

— Me niego.

— Rubí…

Pero su compañera se había echado a correr ya rumbo a la habitación de Steven y estaba por saltar a su cama cuando la alcanzó a alta velocidad y cayó encima de ella.

— Vamos Rubí no seas cobarde – dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella - donde esta mi valerosa y audaz gema.

— No quiero – intentaba pelear por liberarse sin ser violenta - no quiero.

— Pues lo harás.

Sapphire busco debajo de los brazos de su compañera e hizo cosquillas allí donde sabia que a ella le gustaba, la gema color rojo se carcajeó sin poderlo evitar y aprovechó para poner un bombón dentro de su boca.

Pero claro, un bombón puesto en el pequeño horno que era la boca de Rubí actuaba completamente diferente. Este se volvió una pequeña delicia dulce y cremosa que se resbaló por su boca como si fuera miel.

Rubí miró a Sapphire sorprendido y con una amplia sonrisa mientras saboreaba el azúcar del dulce.

— ¡Wow que rico! – dijo entusiasmado – ¿Me das más?

— ¿En serio te gusto?

— ¿A ti no?

— El sabor no era malo pero era como intentar masticar plástico – respondió con sinceridad.

— ¿Quieres probar de nuevo? – dijo la pequeña gema roja entendiendo el problema - Dame otro

Sapphire sacó otro bombón de la bolsa y lo puso en la boca de su amor, Rubí al mismo tiempo la atrajó más cerca y le dio un beso en los labios, el sabor del azúcar derretida le llenó a ella también la boca, tenía razón sabia en realidad delicioso.

— ¡Oh gezzzz!

Las dos gemas miraron sonrojados a la habitación de abajo, y vieron a Amethyst que entraba destilando agua, medio cubriéndose los ojos, avanzo hasta la cocina sacó una botella de algo del refrigerador y empezó a irse.

— Yo no vi nada – dijo marchándose – chicos, ¿Por qué en la cama de Steven?, que bueno que no ha entrado él, no necesita esos recuerdos de su cama.

Amethyst se marcho dejando a los dos amantes sonrojados sacando bombones de la bolsa.

 **Fin**.


	3. Posibilidades

_"Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _+++++ **Posibilidades** ++++++_

La noche había llegado finalmente, y aquella bella y voluptuosa gema de largo cabello rosado se había quedado largo rato de pie en el mismo lugar donde había estado cuando aquel humano se había ido.

¿Qué era esta sensación?

Lo había visto solo un momento, apenas algunos minutos. Pero nadie más en todo el mundo la había hecho sentir así, ningún ser vivo o gema le había inspirado tanta alegría y felicidad con solo tenerlo cerca y verlo sonreír, se sentía como… como…

Pero eso era imposible, él era un humano, ella una gema, ¡Como era posible que siquiera considerara la idea de que pudiera ser amor!

Abrazó la playera que le había dado contra su pecho, era suave y agradable al tacto en su mayoría, y lisa y algo rugosa en su eslogan "Mr. Universe". Esto que sentía era tan confuso. Y como siempre hacia que algo la confundía, entró al templo y "llamó" a la habitación de Garnet, la puerta que daba a su habitación se abrió, la encontró casi enseguida golpeando un saco de arena con las manos desnudas, de hacerlo con sus guantes seguro no habría resistido ni siquiera el primer golpe.

Cuando estuvo delante de ella lo cierto es que no supo que debía decir, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que es lo que quería preguntarle en realidad. Abrazó más fuerte la suave camisa y bajó la mirada, había sido una mala idea ir allí.

— Rose… — la llamó, la fusión en forma de saludo.

— No es nada Garnet – dijo riendo nerviosa, empezando a caminar hacia atrás a la puerta sin dejar de verla – quería preguntar algo, pero creo que olvide lo que era.

— Él volverá – dijo deteniendo su ejercicio.

— ¿Qué? – se detuvo a mitad de uno de sus pasos, se sintió tambalear y se apoyo de nuevo en sus dos pies.

— Él – dijo sencillamente – él volverá.

Rose detuvo su retroceso del todo, nerviosa avanzó a la gema que ahora tenía centrada su vista en ella.

— ¿Mr. Universe? – quiso asegurarse de que estaban hablando de lo mismo.

— Si, — le confirmó mientras se concentraba un momento en relajar sus manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas despacio — ese hombre volverá, te ama.

— ¿Qué? – eso que había dicho se sintió casi como un golpe.

— Se enamoró de ti desde el momento que te vio – dijo con una sonrisa cándida – yo… tú sabes que no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero aparentemente con él así ha ocurrido.

— Pero… — no lo podía creer, ¡Amor a primera vista!, ¿¡De parte de un humano!? — no es posible, yo… él… es un humano y yo…

— Pero tú estás sintiendo cosas también ¿No es así Rose? – le preguntó la fusión sin poder dejar de sonreír — Sientes un vacio en el pecho porque sabes que esta alejándose, porque no sabes si volverás a verlo o escuchar su voz o su risa.

— Garnet… — ella estaba describiendo exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento, la sensación hueca que quedo dentro de ella cuando el solo dijo "espero que las estrellas se alineen y volvamos a vernos"

— Así es exactamente como se sienten Rubi y Zafiro cuando no están juntas – dijo Garnet mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la gema de su mano derecha — llenas de miedo e incertidumbre, temiendo no volverse a ver sin haberse dicho una vez más "te amo", así que se lo dicen la una a la otra todo el tiempo.

¿Así se sentía ella? Rose puso sus manos contra su gema, sintiendo la pulsación de su gema viva tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Cuando lo vio irse se preguntó si volvería escucharlo cantar. Ahora tenía su disco podía escucharlo cuando quisiera, pero de algún modo no parecía suficiente, quería verlo agitar su pelo y sus ojos brillar emocionados, quería sentarse con él en la arena suave de la playa y escucharlo arrancar acordes a su guitarra… quería tocar su pelo y quizá incluso averiguar cómo se sentía su piel, nunca había estado lo bastante cerca de un humano para poder averiguar que tacto tenía su piel.

Nunca había querido hacerlo, hasta ahora.

— Pero… — había tantas dudas dentro de su corazón, ¿Era siquiera posible que una gema pudiera amar a un humano? — Garnet, dime que es lo que puedes ver. Puedes ver un futuro entre los dos

— Sabes que no puedo ver el futuro, Rose – le explicó de nuevo Garnet.

— Entonces por favor dime las posibilidades – le suplicó.

La gema de fusión se quitó por un momento sus lentes y cerró sus ojos multicolores para concentrarse, Rose la miró nerviosa mordiéndose los labios estrujando la playera, si tuviera un corazón este seguro estaría latiendo a toda velocidad.

Garnet pronto abrió sus ojos y sonrió con amabilidad.

— Puedo darte dos escenarios Rose – empezó a explicarle — uno donde él se queda y otro en el que se va.

— Dime por favor – pidió la enorme gema llena de nerviosismo.

— Él se irá si tú le dices que no tienes ningún interés en él – empezó a revelar – él escribirá una canción sobre ti y como has roto su corazón, será una canción tan triste que mucha gente se identificara con ella y con ella lograra lo que tanto sueña, ser una famosa estrella de rock – dijo divertida por el juego de palabras – será famoso y rico.

— Eso suena bien – dijo un poco desanimada, sonaba como que tendría un futuro increíble sino estaba a su lado.

— Pero nunca te olvidara – agregó Garnet — y nunca será completamente feliz.

— Oh…

Rose no sabía que decir sobre eso, no entendía porque si iba a cumplir todos sus sueños él no lograría ser feliz.

— Si tú le das una oportunidad él se quedara – siguió describiendo lo que había visto — abandonando su sueño sobre la música.

— No puedo tomar su sueño así Garnet – dijo con pesadumbre Rose — no sería justo.

— Pero si se queda, tú lo amaras y él te amara a ti – dijo más animada – y los dos serán tan felices que él nunca se sentirá arrepentido o triste por no ser famoso.

Eso sonaba tan… hermoso… pero.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices Garnet? – le preguntó, en verdad debía saber.

— Sabes que no, Rose – dijo Garnet con calma – pero esas son las dos posibilidades que más claramente puedo ver.

— Entiendo – no valía la pena presionarla más, no sabía en realidad cuanto podía ayudarla lo que le había dicho — gracias por tu ayuda Garnet.

— Rose… — la llamó antes de que se fuera

— Si – detuvo sus pasos para escucharla.

— Lo que no te he dicho es que, si dejas que se vaya, nunca te volverás a sentir así – dijo con seriedad — ninguna otra criatura en el mundo podrá jamás alcanzarte como lo ha hecho él.

— ¿Puedes ver eso?

— No en mis visiones futuras – le explicó — pero si en tus ojos. Tienes exactamente la misma mirada que tenía Rubí la primera vez que vio a Zafiro y jamás dejo de mirarla igual, y estoy segura nunca volverá a ver a ningún otro ser vivo de la misma manera. Creo… que es algo que solo pasa una sola vez en la vida.

Rose solo pudo abrazar más fuertemente la camisa de Mr. Universe, sabía que Garnet le decía la verdad, sabía que no tenía ningún motivo por el cual debería mentirle.

— Yo…

— No tarda en llegar – le informó poniéndose de nuevo sus lentes — quizá te gustaría esperar junto a la puerta, trae algo bonito para ti.

— Gracias Garnet

Rose se alejó al pasillo que conducía a su propia habitación mientras se ponía por la cabeza la camisa que había estado abrazando.

Garnet la vio partir, preguntándose qué es lo que podía resultar de esa unión, era una lástima que su visión del futuro fuera tan limitada y no pudiera enterarse desde ahora cuales serían las posibilidades de tener juntos dos seres vivos que podían llegar a sentir tanto amor uno por el otro.

Garnet sonrió grandemente mirando sus manos, las dos gemas con diferentes facetas pero del mismo color resplandecían… si, las posibilidades seguro serian hermosas.

Fin.


	4. Cake

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **Cakes**_

\- ¡Me gustan los pasteles!

Steven estaba vestido tan estrafalariamente con toda su cara llena de pinturas y su pelo brillante y rojo. Traía un pequeño pastel en sus manos, el betún blanco y esponjoso brillaba con la luz del sol.

Le gustaba el pastel…

+++ Flash Back +++

\- Pruébalo, por favor.

Perla mordió su labio incomoda, sentía escalofriós solo de pensar en la idea de meter algo en su boca y mascarlo hasta volverlo un papilla que pasaría por su garganta para caer en su estomago y sabiamente no quería pensar en el resto del proceso.

\- Perla por favor, no es tan malo.

Pero justo ahora era Rose quien sostenía en su mano un tenedor que tenía en su punta una masa a la que ella llamaba pastel, una pieza de un color marrón como el lodo con la misma consistencia que pieza de madera podrida.

Y quien tenía la culpa de todo esto, Greg por supuesto. Siempre Greg.

Él era el humano que se había vuelto una constante en la vida de Rose, casi todos los días bajaba a la playa y la convencía de ir con él al pueblo a relacionarse con humanos, cuando volvía no paraba de hablar de las maravillas que había descubierto: la música, las películas, y la comida. Rose adoraba la comida y constantemente comía cosas con Greg y al parecer a la fiesta se había unido con entusiasmo Amatista, incluso había visto a Garnet tomar algún bocado de las diferentes cosas que traían, pero ella no podía dejar de encontrarlo simplemente repugnante.

\- Perla – insistió la enorme gema de largo cabello rizado y rosado - nunca sabrás lo que es si no lo intentas al menos una vez.

\- Rose, las gemas no necesitamos comer – dijo tratando de disuadirla de su idea con amabilidad – no entiendo por qué quieres que haga esto.

\- ¿Por mi? – dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Perla abrió su boca una vez y otra tratando de decir algo pero… pero… ella había puesto su cuerpo como escudo para ella, había desobedecido todas las reglas de su mundo, había desafiado todas las preconcepciones de su tipo de gema, ella moriría por ella.

\- Está bien – dijo con un suspiro, sí, ella haría lo que fuera por ella.

Rose sonrió aún más ampliamente y acercó el cubierto a su boca, Perla vio el bocado con la mayor expresión de asco que había tenido alguna vez, lo alcanzo a olisquear un poco, al menos no olía tan mal, un aroma dulzón de azúcar y mantequilla alcanzó su nariz. Miró una vez más a la gema delante de ella, Rose se veía entusiasmada y expectante. Sin pensarlo de más abrió su boca y la otra gema empujó el tenedor con delicadeza dentro de su boca, Perla no tuvo más remedio que cerrar su boca alrededor del cubierto esperando lo peor.

Pero, el suave bocado se pegó a su paladar y movió un poco su lengua para despegarlo encontrando que el bocadillo era dulce, esponjoso y suave, el pequeño bocado se deshizo con el calor de su boca.

\- ¡Oh sabía que te gustaría! – festejó la gema frente a ella riendo con alegría – lo sabía.

Solo para confirmar que no había sido un hecho único, Perla tomó un segundo bocado del tope del pastel, y si de nuevo este solo se derritió en su boca… la verdad no estaba segura del sabor, pero la sensación, como seda derritiéndose en su boca, era placentera.

\- Así que… – dijo entusiasta la gran gema rosada - ¿Te gustan los pasteles?

\- Sí, Rose – dijo con una suave sonrisa – me gustan los pasteles.

+++ End Flash Back +++

Perla sonreía por la enorme coincidencia. Pero pronto su pequeño niño caía.

\- Oh Steven…

 **Fin.**


	5. Cañones de Luz

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **Cañones de Luz**_

Hacia unos minutos la gran gema rosada se había preguntado que necesitaría para llorar, casi deseaba el consuelo de seguírselo preguntando. El característico sonido de piezas de cristal rosándose entre si la ponían lo suficientemente triste. Había tomado las piezas de la hermosa Esmeralda, poniéndolas todas en su lugar tratando de encajar cada una de las piezas desde las astillas más pequeñas y filosas para que quedaran de nuevo en su lugar y las había bañado con sus lágrimas, estas brillaban sobre la gema fracturada, parecían adquirir vida pero no se unían. Había tomado una y otra y otra vez a Esmeralda, trayendo sus recuerdos de la vivaz y temeraria gema que había sido su pupila, deseando desesperadamente que las cosas cambiaran, que un milagro hiciera que esta vez sus lágrimas la pudieran unir de nuevo y traerla de regreso. Pero no ocurría. Derrotada volvió a poner la gema dentro de la capsula y la mando a la habitación del templo donde descansaban todas, lo intentaría de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que algo cambiara y funcionara finalmente.

Limpió sus lágrimas antes de salir de la habitación, fuera estaban las chicas, y siempre se preocupaban cuando la veían llorar, especialmente Perla y no quería causarles esa pena.

Pero fuera de la habitación las gemas estaban demasiado distraídas para notar cualquier cosa.

— ¡Baja de allí ahora mismo, Amatista! – ordenaba Perla fuera de la entrada.

Rose se acercó a prisa a donde provenía la voz de Perla y vio lo que pasaba con la boca abierta.

La pequeña amatista estaba trepada sobre uno de sus cañones de luz riendo completamente divertida, mientras Perla estaba intentando bajarla a la fuerza y Garnet solo miraba desde un par de metros lejos de ellas.

— ¿¡Que ha pasado aquí!? – preguntó la líder de las Cristal Gem acercándose a ellas.

— Amatista intentó disparar a un ave que estaba de pie en la estatua. – dijo Garnet tan tranquila como si nada pasara – la estatua perdió otra mano.

— Amatista… - la llamó la gran gema.

— Pero parecía una de esas aves monstruo que hemos estado cazando – le explicó la gema aún trepada sobre su cañón activo, como su fuera alguna clase de potro.

— ¡Era solo un pelicano! – dijo en voz alta y exaltada Perla.

— ¿Alguna salió herida? – preguntó Rose mientras iba al cañón y bajaba de allí a Amatista.

— Nadie – respondió Garnet – ni siquiera el pelicano.

Rose bajó a Amatista al suelo que fue inmediatamente abordada por una alterada Perla. Rose tocó el cañón que había seguido activo hasta que ella lo había parado, había sabido desde un principio que dejar el cañón allí sin supervisión era mala idea, pero la gema que había adoptado una forma monstruosa había estado sobrevolando por la cuidad y había atacado ya a un par de personas, no había aparecido ya en un par de días desde que la había intentado cazar con el cañón de luz, probablemente no volverían a verla, pero había parecido razonable mantener el cañón fuera de la armería por si acaso.

— Amatista – todas las gristal gem prestaron atención en ese momento, se aproximó a la gema más pequeña que estaba cabizbaja y jugaba con sus pulgares – sabes que lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso ¿verdad?

— Si… pero en serio – se defendió - creí que era el ave monstruo.

— Sé que no quisiste hacer nada malo – dijo agachándose a su altura y acariciando su mejilla – pero prométeme algo.

— Si… - la miró aún con duda.

— La próxima vez que veas a un enemigo nos llamaras antes de intentar algo.

— Pero soy lo bastante fuerte para acabar con ellos yo sola – dijo un poco enojada, odiaba que la trataran como a una niña.

— ¿Y guardar toda la diversión para ti? – dijo Rose con un puchero.

Amatista la miró un momento con duda pero luego sonrió, y Rose no pudo si no ir sobre su pequeño cuerpo y hacerle cosquillas, la pequeña gema estaba pronto retorciéndose sobre la arena muerta de la risa.

— ¡Lo prometo! – dijo tratando de quitarse a su líder de encima – ¡Lo prometo!

— Bien – dijo y puso un beso en su frente – mientras tanto, yo pensare que hago con este cañón.

Amatista se levantó y todas las gemas, a excepción de Rose entraron de regreso al templo.

Rose puso una mano sobre el cañón de luz ahora desactivado, no podía regresarlo a la armería aún, había sido difícil traerlo desde allí… sin hablarles a las chicas sobre León, si por algún motivo lo necesitaban de nuevo volver a traer el cañón sería complicado. Y si lo dejaba en el templo esto pasaría de nuevo tarde o temprano, la curiosidad de Amatista la haría acercarse de nuevo al cañón, no necesitaba preguntarle a Garnet para saber eso.

— Puedo ponerle un comando de voz – dijo para ella misma, encapsuló el cañón que levantó del piso con un ademan – pero, ¿Cuál?

Era ya tarde en la noche cuando la gran gema caminaba a solas en la niebla del puerto de cuidad playa, no muy lejos escuchó los acordes de su guitarrista favorito, por suerte estaba justo donde esperaba encontrarlo.

Greg estaba concentrado mirando un video en su pequeña pantalla de televisión tratando de imitar el rasgueo rápido de otro guitarrista en la pantalla que vestía de cuero negro y tenía un gran sombrero de copa.

— Hola Greg – dijo ella llegando a su lado y poniendo un beso en su mejilla, pero él no abandonó la labor que hacía, era un acorde especialmente difícil podía apostar por la forma en la que tenía perlas de sudor en su frente y mordía su lengua, cosa que hacia muchas veces cuando se concentraba en algo.

— Hola Rose – dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla – espera solo un minuto, ¿sí?

— Descuida, Greg, ¿me darías permiso de guardar algo en tu garaje?

— Claro nena – respondió aún sin mirarla – tengo un montón de espacio, guarda lo que quieras.

— Gracias.

Rose no lo interrumpió más, solo avanzó junto al cañón dentro del depósito lleno de diferentes cosas, algunos cables eléctricos, una vieja batería que tenía roto uno de sus bombos, unas cajas llenas de discos. Apartó todo a los lados y puso el cañón de luz en la parte más profunda del depósito.

La música paró afuera del depósito, con un largo riff que Greg sostuvo hasta el final y luego soltó un grito de triunfo.

— Oh cielos, no siento las manos, ni los pies, eso fue intenso – le hablo desde el piso de la camioneta donde se dejo caer - ¿Te las arreglas allí dentro Rose? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Estoy bien – dijo riendo divertida – solo necesitaba guardar algo que necesito tener seguro de Amatista.

— Te preocupas demasiado por ella – dijo aún tirado en el suelo de su camioneta – la chica es un hueso duro de roer, puede con lo que le pongas enfrente.

— No me preocupa ella – dijo enternecida por el afecto que las palabras de Greg reflejaban a Amatista – estoy más preocupada por que nosotras sobrevivamos a ella.

— Te preocupas demasiado – dijo sentándose derecho – ya sabes lo que dicen, si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas…

— … no existirían los perros calientes – rió para ella misma, adoraba cuando decía eso, era una forma divertida y única de expresar que las cosas no deberían ser perfectas para ser hermosas y de pronto abrió los ojos enormes, ¡Era perfecto! cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, posó ambas manos en el cañón y su gema brilló un momento conectándose con el cañón de luz – si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas, no existirían los perros calientes.

— Hey Rose ¿Todo bien? – la llamó desde fuera el joven músico intrigado por el brillo rosado que había salido de su depósito.

— Si – respondió y tomó una vieja sabana que había allí entre el montón de cosas y cubrió el cañón. Allí estaría bien, y esperaba no tener que necesitarlo de nuevo nunca.

Salió del depósito, fuera el joven músico la miraba con curiosidad, Rose le sonrió y vio el precioso sonrojo que siempre aparecía en sus mejillas solo por verla sonreír y se sintió sonreír más ampliamente, cerró la puerta corrediza del depósito y quiso olvidar el cañón, las gemas corruptas y todo lo que todos los días la atormentaba, quería un poco de aquello por lo que había empezado todo.

Avanzó hasta donde él estaba sentado y se acomodó a su lado, se agachó para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios cálidos y experimentó eso que buscaba, un poco de felicidad.

 **Fin**


	6. Fragmentos

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **FRAGMENTOS**_

Era triste si lo pensaba y trataba de no tener que hacerlo. Había un sol hermoso y cálido que calentaba su piel, el extenso y enorme jardín de fresas rojas y apetitosas, algunas tan pequeñas como su pulgar y otras tan grandes como una mano entera, escondidas, arrulladas en una cama de verdes hojas llenas de primavera. Un enjambre de mariposas blancas volaban como si tuvieran curiosidad, sobre la empuñadura de una espada color rojo. Un viento amable y fresco que barría su largo cabello y hacia arremolinarse su falda.

Lo único que descomponía este bello paisaje eran las armas, muchas armas por todo el lugar, un arma por cada… gema caída. Lamentablemente estaba en la penosa tarea que tomaba cada día desde que aquella guerra había acabado, no importaba si seguía regresando todos los días, siempre había una más que encontrar.

Se adentró en un arbusto grande levantando su falda blanca, piso algunas fresas demasiado maduras a su paso, un aroma a azúcar vieja le llenó la nariz. Siguió avanzando mirando el piso con cuidado, finalmente para su pesar encontró lo que buscaba. Se arrodilló escarbando un poco en la tierra y la encontró. Rota en 3 pedazos pálidos y llenos de polvo una hermosa esmeralda con una larga veta color dorado en su centro, sintió su pecho pesado y lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, reconoció enseguida la hermosa gema.

 _\- ¿Cómo dices que se llaman Rose? – dijo la joven gema arrodillada en medio de un gran estanque._

 _\- Peces, Esme – dijo a un lado de ella mojando la mitad de su cuerpo, mirando lo mismo que ella._

 _Acunó sus grandes manos y atrapó uno con suficiente agua para que no corriera peligro y animó a Esmeralda a hacer lo mismo, cuando la joven gema acunó sus manos dejó al pez allí, la otra gema solo pudo separar sus manos asustada cuando el pez coleteó en sus palmas y Rose rio tan llena de diversión como era posible._

Las lágrimas bajaron libres por sus mejillas mientras recordaba a la joven joya con un espíritu travieso y curioso sorprendiéndose por todo siempre, tan bella con su largo cabello dorado trenzado siempre en desorden sobre su cabeza, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. La culpa le provocó un dolor en su pecho que no sabía explicar.

 _\- ¡Tienes que dejar de tratarme como a una niña Rose! – dijo la joven gema furiosa empuñando un hacha – no lo soy._

 _\- Es demasiado peligroso para ti - insistió._

 _\- Lo sé – dijo al borde del llanto – pero debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, la tierra también es mi casa, iré, no intentes detenerme._

 _Sin decir más la gema salió corriendo de la tienda. Rose y sus más cercanas amigas estaban planeando lo que podía ser el último combate contra el ejercito del Yellow Daimond, necesitaban alguien que pudiera buscar un campo de batalla donde tuvieran ventaja, las gemas del ejercito eran las ultimas de la avanzada que venían desde el planeta madre, muchas de ellas no tenían idea de el tipo de territorio que las esperaba. Esmeralda al ser pequeña y al ser capaz de confundirse con el entorno había encontrado un lugar perfecto, un plantío enorme de arbustos gruesos y altos donde era fácil de esconderse para una emboscada, pero Rose solo le había permitido ser una informante, era joven, era pequeña, no tenía la misma fuerza que otras gemas para una batalla, pero sabia donde sería la pelea y se había negado a quedarse atrás._

Fue la última vez que había visto a la hermosa gema, la sostuvo en sus manos con amor, recordando el hermoso sonido de su risa y el precioso color verde suave de su piel, recordó su asombro al ver el mar y la nieve la primera vez. Con manos temblorosas llevó los fragmentos a sus labios y los besó.

\- Perdóname…

Habían ganado esa guerra, habían salvado todo lo valioso de este planeta, pero se habían perdido demasiadas vidas, todo por seguirla a ella, todo por fidelidad a ella.

Sin poder dejar de llorar, encapsuló la gema y en un movimiento miles de veces repetido la envió al templo. Quizá algún día, se encontraría de nuevo con ella, podrían hablar de todo aquello que había en el planeta y ya no pudo conocer, se tomarían de nuevo de las manos y hablarían de banalidades, y le pediría perdón de nuevo por haberla dejado marchar sola, por no detenerla… Quizá algún día.

Se levantó, tratando de secar sus lágrimas y caminó con pasos lentos a la plataforma de aquel lugar, por hoy no tenía fuerzas para más.

 **Fin**


	7. Obsidiana

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **Obsidiana**_

Siempre he pensado que si Connie fuera una gema, sería una obsidiana saben.

Quizá las chicas se enojarían si me escucharan decir esto.

Desde muy pequeño papá se esforzó mucho por enseñarme a leer y escribir, me explicó que yo nunca podría ir a una escuela como todos los demás niños, bueno porque cerca de las gemas siempre pasan cosas peligrosas y era irresponsable que pusiéramos a los demás niños en peligro. Cuando papá me dijo que yo nunca tendría que pararme temprano para correr a un lugar donde adultos me tendrían allí encerrado por horas aburriéndome hasta la muerte, no me pareció tan mala idea tomar las lecciones con él, ahora pienso que quizá hubiera sido divertido ir, pero supongo que no vale la pena pensar en ello.

Bueno, las lecciones con papá eran… raras, ahora que Connie me ha contado lo que a ella le enseñan en el colegio puedo decir que las lecciones con papá no eran típicas.

Él me enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber sobre escribir y leer, y me daba todo tipo de libros para practicar, termine leyendo libros como "historia de dos ciudades" hasta cosas tan raras como "la metamorfosis" y un montón de biografías sobre músicos que eran los libros que papá tenía más a la mano.

Pero el libro más curioso que papá tenía era uno sobre geología. Papá me dijo que lo había comprado cuando había empezado a salir con mamá por curiosidad pero que cuando había ido con las gemas a mostrárselo, mamá y Garnet se habían reído mucho, Amatista se había sentado a leerlo con él con curiosidad y Perla se había enojado mucho. Las piedras preciosas de la tierra y las "cristal gems" no tienen nada que ver o al menos eso es lo que las gemas le habían dicho.

La verdad es que yo si encuentro algunas cosas en común.

El libro no solo hablaba de lo que están hechas las gemas de la tierra, hierro y calcio y fosforo y demás cosas sino que también hablaba de las cosas para lo que la gente las usaba.

De la Amatista decía que se la considera la piedra de la paz y por eso está indicada contra la cólera, la ira y el furor, debido a que relaja, tranquiliza, inspira buenas ideas y resuelve las alteraciones emocionales. Y la verdad es que cuando todas están fuera de control Amatista siempre es la única que siempre está tranquila y ayudando a que todos estén en control. Es raro que lo diga lo sé, pero se imaginan que pasaría si Amatista no hiciera que Perla se enojara y eso la ayudara a distraerse de sus problemas a veces, o que Garnet no se riera con sus bromas, bueno no quieres imaginarlo.

De Garnet que otorga paz y serenidad espiritual, útil para meditar y equilibrar a aquellas personas intranquilas e inquietas. Y saben eso es lo que Garnet hace todo el tiempo, con todos, siempre es con Garnet con quien acudimos para sentirnos más tranquilos y divertirnos.

Y de Perla dice que es una gema del amor, que la han usado por mucho tiempo personas que son perfeccionistas y ordenadas para obtener equilibrio. Creo que ni siquiera tengo que explicar esto.

Así que con el tiempo cuando pensaba en Connie, yo imaginaba que ella podía ser fácilmente una obsidiana. La obsidiana parece un cristal, pero no lo es saben, es en realidad lava volcánica que se enfría tan rápido que lo que hay dentro de ella no termino de decidir si es un cristal o una piedra, gracioso no. Además es una gema misteriosa, en la antigüedad se le usaba para hacer espejos negros que se usaban para la adivinación. Decía también que es una gema que se usa para sacar todo lo negativo de la persona, que si la pones sobre tu pecho te ayudara a ver todos tus aspectos más negativos y sacarlos de ti.

Ese es el principal motivo por el que siempre he pensado que ella es como la obsidiana.

La primera vez que la vi ella miraba asombrada el desfile de la cuidad, era como su nunca hubiera visto un desfile de ese tipo, ella… solo yo no pude evitar verla, yo solo pensé que era muy linda, la niña más bonita que alguna vez haya visto, sí, yo no había visto a muchas niñas pero ella era sin duda la más bonita que había visto.

Fue como… cenicienta, arriba de la camioneta de papá empecé a pensar en cómo podía saludarla, ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Por qué nunca la había visto antes? Pero cuando la busque no encontré más que una pulsera que había visto que se le había caído.

Y durante todo ese año, cada vez que habría el congelador y veía su pulsera me arrepentía de no haber sido más rápido, de no haber dejado el desfile y alcanzarla.

Empecé a pensar que siempre era así para todo, siempre lo pensaba demasiado o me asustaba a mitad del camino, ¿Por eso las chicas no me llevaban a las misiones con ellas?, ¿Por eso se negaban a entrenarme? era un peso que no me sacaba de encima… no hasta que volví a verla.

Estaba sentada leyendo un libro tan cerca del templo. Cada vez que veía su pulsera pensaba en que es lo que debería hacer para poder encontrarla, casi había pensado que tendría que ser como el príncipe de la cenicienta probándole la pulsera a todas las chicas que conocía, pero no había hecho falta, ella estaba allí cerca.

Y ese día… ese día me sentí más valiente y preparado de lo que me había sentido nunca. Había logrado convocar la burbuja de mamá, había logrado sacarnos a los dos a salvo de allí, incluso había podido derrotar una gema corrupta sin la ayuda de las chicas, nunca había hecho nada de eso y sin Connie seguro nunca habría encontrado el valor o la motivación suficiente para hacerlo, había sido tan fuerte por salvarla a ella.

Puede que a las chicas no les guste la idea, pero… la mitad del tiempo yo solo quiero ser fuerte por Connie, es decir ella solo se ha vuelto fuerte por mí, ella no tiene ningún motivo por el cual serle fiel a las gemas, más que por que es mi amiga y yo, me siento feliz de tenerla cerca, de saber que no importa que cuento con ella y puedo pasar tiempo a su lado, entrenar con la espada y merendar juntos con panecillos y mermelada y reírnos y bailar y…

— ¡Steven!

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos de pronto, y solo pude correr al mismo lugar por donde ella venia, la abracé un momento y como siempre me sentí feliz solo por verla.

Solo por ver a mi obsidiana.

 **Fin**


	8. Prisionera

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **Prisionera**_

La habitación era espeluznante, lo único que podía adivinarse entre las sombras, eran diferentes capsulas unidas todas por tubos y conductos que hacían que todo pareciera el lugar alguna clase de ser vivo lleno de huevos que han estado en un eterno letargo emitiendo pequeños destellos de luz en un ritmo constante como una respiración.

Ahora mismo solo uno de ellos seguía activo. Dentro la criatura más hermosa del mundo reposaba, pero no con tranquilidad, más bien parecía atrapada en un mal sueño que la estaba lentamente destruyendo.

Casi no se parecía en nada a como la recordaba, solo la había visto una vez pero le había sido imposible olvidarla. Pequeña, pálida y cabizbaja caminaba escoltada por dos grandes cuarzos que la habían conducido a la sala de espionaje de su nave.

El ejército había estado durante generaciones utilizando a las gemas oráculo para la planeación de estrategias para la guerra, pero cuando los nutrientes del planeta madre empezaron a morir los oráculos empezaron a extinguirse, y aparentemente ningún otro planeta había tenido las condiciones para crearlas. Había sido una mala estrategia de batalla si le preguntaban a ella, se habían concentrado demasiado en la creación de soldados olvidando la estrategia.

Así que cuando habían encontrado un oráculo había sido todo un descubrimiento, lo malo es que corría el rumor que había sido un oráculo defectuoso, que su visión del futuro era demasiado corta y que no había ayudado en gran cosa al ejército.

Defectuosa, que palabra tan horrible para describir a un gema tan hermosa. La encontró allí, dentro de aquella monstruosa maquina tratando de alimentarla con sus visiones del futuro, esfuerzo inútil ya que nadie estaba leyendo lo que ella proyectaba ahora. Estaba deslucida, sin brillo y más pálida de cómo la había visto aquella única vez, casi incolora, no entendía como podía tener un la fuerza y resistencia necesaria para conservar su forma física.

Enojada buscó en el tablero de control que vigilaba su capsula, no sabía qué hacer, ¡Como rayos la sacaría de allí! Casi deseaba salir y pedirle ayuda a aquella Perla que había llegado con los rebeldes, como es que una Perla sabía cómo funcionaban las maquinas, no lo sabía, pero cuando había desactivado todas las jaulas de prisioneros y dejado libres a los rebeldes que habían estado cautivos era evidente que tenía un amplio conocimiento en ello. El era solo un soldado, tenía miedo de presionar el botón equivocado y herirla más de lo que ya estaba Pero si una perla podía, ¡Maldición si un Rubí no!

Cuando los rebeldes habían invadido la nave, sabía que el capitán abandonaría, había sido una gema cobarde desde antes de salir del homeword, sin un capitán los soldados rápidamente pidieron clemencia al ejército rebelde de "Rose Quartz" como se había llamar ahora y ella los había aceptado. Durante toda la rebelión los rumores de piedad de Rose Quartz se habían esparcido, la forma en la que la batalla se había mantenido tanto tiempo era por el único motivo que muchas gemas se habían unido a ella.

Pero ella no pudo abandonar la nave, no sin antes saber que el oráculo iría con ellos. No sabía cómo explicar su necesidad de salvarla, quizá era porque a pesar de no volver a verla, siempre la había tenido presente. Muchas noches mientras él estaba de guardia cuando estaba cerca de la zona de mazmorras la podía escuchar cantar, suponía que era en los momentos que no la estaban usando y la mantenían cautiva en una celda… su voz era hermosa, siempre que la escuchaba cantar podía perderse en su voz y sentía su gema vibrar de la emoción, aún cuando sus superiores la maltrataran o la humillaran por ser un Rubí tan pequeño e insignificante en comparación con otros, cuando al final del día podía quedarse de pie en algún lugar de la nave y su voz llegaba hasta ella siempre la hacía sentir bien. ¡No, definitivamente no se iría sin ella!

Por algún milagroso motivo dio con la combinación de botones correcta y el aparato se apagó. Con cuidado desconectó los cables y circuitos que tenían a la gema prisionera y la sacó de la capsula,, estaba aun más desgastada de lo que cualquiera podría soportar, pero seguía viva.

Era una guerrera sin duda.

La cargó en brazos sacándola de allí, afuera seguro seguían los rebeldes. No sabía que destino le esperaba con ellos, pero cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que seguir destruyendo planeta tras planeta con el liderazgo de Yellow Diamond.

Cuando una pequeña mano acarició su rostro se detuvo en seco, había estado tan atenta en encontrar la salida que no se había dado cuenta de que la gema en sus brazos había reaccionado.

— No tengas miedo, todo va a a estar bien – dijo Rubí con una sonrisa, tratando de que estuviera tranquila, cuando ni siquiera ella sabía en realidad que es lo que les esperaba.

— Gracias por sacarme de allí Rubí – dijo tratando de sonreír a pesar de lo débil que estaba.

— Tenía que hacerlo oráculo, — le respondió — no podía dejarte allí a tu suerte.

— Sapphire – contestó — soy Sapphire.

— Sapphire…

— Estoy tan feliz – dijo en una voz muy baja que si no hubieran estado solos en ese lugar no la habría percibido — de que finalmente estemos juntos.

En ese momento la gema abandonó finalmente su forma física y regresó a su gema, con cuidado la sostuvo en sus manos para salir de la nave.

Tenía curiosidad por saber que había querido decir con "finalmente estamos juntos" pero seguro tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

Fin


	9. Libres

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **LIBRES**_

 _ **Nota de autora:** Este drable esta conectado con prisionera, no es necesario que lo leas pero si podria hacerte entender mejor algunas cosas del contenido de este._

Sapphire dormía, le gustaría decir que su respiración acompasada hacía subir y bajar su pecho con tranquilidad, que su pelo largo y níveo le servía como una perfecta almohada y que estaba abrigada y caliente con pieles, con su precioso ojo azul celeste cerrado con sosiego, pero nada de eso pasaba. Su respiración era demasiado lenta, apenas lograba percibirla y la única almohada y calor que tenía era el de su regazo, no había pieles, no había comodidad, no había calma.

Los cañones de Rose no dejaban de resonar, las explosiones hacían vibrar el piso bajo sus pies, pequeños pedazos de piedra y tierra les caían encima en la zanja donde todos estaban escondidos.

Afuera no muy lejos de donde estaban, Rose estaba en la última pelea contra el ejercito del homeworld, ella sola.

Perla estaba encerrada en una burbuja contra su voluntad evidentemente, su propia líder la había encapsulado después de que la habían hecho volver a su gema en la última pelea, había dado todo lo que había podido dar en la pelea y no quería verla sufrir más, seguro estaría furiosa cuando finalmente la dejaran salir, pero podía entender porque Rose lo había hecho, la última vez que la habían hecho perder su forma física había regresado tan rápido que había regresado con un solo y muy delgado brazo que no la había dejado ni siquiera sostener su espada y había sido reducida con un solo golpe, no era racional en su deseo de proteger a Rose y eso lastimaba a su líder profundamente.

Toda esta guerra… había significado demasiado sacrificio. La mayoría de las gemas que se habían unido a la rebelión habían sido dañadas, otras estaban inestables o estaban perdidas, sí no estaban directamente destrozadas sin ninguna oportunidad de cualquier tipo de vida. Ellas eran las únicas gemas de cristal – el nombre que había adoptado el ejército de Rose Quartz durante la rebelión – que seguían en su mayoría intactas y eso era solo gracias a la protección de Rose.

Perla era la mano derecha de la líder de la rebelión. Si no fuera por la situación tan adversa Perla pasaría a la historia entre las miles de perlas que existían, ella al mando de la mitad de los ejércitos de una rebelión en contra del homeworld, ella sola había ganado más batallas juntas que cualquiera de los otros soldados que lideraban los ejércitos rebeldes. Había callado la boca a más de uno que al principio se había negado a estar bajo las ordenes de una perla, solo había sido necesario que Rose se parara a su lado y diera su aprobación a todas las ordenes que esta daba.

Mientras que Sapphire era la única gema oráculo que había en todo el ejército de la rebelión lo que la hacía muy importante, gracias a sus visiones del futuro se habían ganado muchas batallas que de otro modo seguro habían significado el fin de la rebelión hacía mucho tiempo. Su visión futura había guiado a los mejores resultados en las batallas, era capaz de ver los diferentes resultados de las estrategias que Rose planteaba siempre con la premisa de no destruir las gemas del enemigo sino reducirlas y no sacrificar al ejercito de cristal aunque a veces era muy complicado.

Y ella… ella era el guardián de Sapphire. Desde que habían escapado juntos de aquella nave, no se habían separado. Sapphire le había confesado que en su visión futura lo había encontrado y que sabía que serían buenos amigos y que mientras estuvieran juntos ninguno de los dos sufriría ningún daño. Y había sido verdad, un pequeño Rubí no era demasiado fuerte, no en comparación con otro tipo de soldados, como los cuarzos que eran enormes y poderosos. Pero como Sapphire siempre podía ver el peligro inminente habían podido evitar juntos muchos riesgos.

Así que cuando la propia Rose le había dado la especifica misión de ser la guardiana de la importante gema oráculo no significo ningún sacrificio si no una labor llevada a cabo con gusto.

Ahora… ahora era difícil estar lejos de Sapphire, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a su carácter tranquilo y un poco mandón, a su sus sabios consejos y a su dulce carácter. Esos momentos que habían pasado juntas y más la conocía, más sentía esa sensación desagradable y ansiosa por la falta de su presencia cuando no podía estar con ella, cada vez más ansiaba las noches cuando todo estaba en más paz y solo se sentaban juntas para hablar o solo para escucharla cantar, quería escuchar su risa que le decía que a pesar de toda la muerte y la guerra había aún un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Pero cuando no estaba con ella, cuando no podía protegerla sentía una presión en el pecho se acaba solo cuando estaba junto a ella, solo cuando podía acariciar su cabello y acunarla cerca. Como en ese momento.

Ella estaba dormida. Al principio había sido extraño verla dormir, nunca había visto que una gema necesitara hacerlo, pero ella sí. Después de tener una visión futura profunda caía desmayada y dormía por horas y horas, al parecer estas visiones pedían demasiada de su energía pero se negaba a abandonar su forma física y caía en estos largos letargos, al principio había sido increíblemente angustiante. Parecía… muerta, tan quieta y fría sin poder escuchar su voz había sentido que se moría cuando la veía en ese estado, en cada ocasión la había tomado en brazos y la había llevado a un lugar seguro hasta que ella despertara y cuando ella despertaba a veces solo se quedaba allí en su regazo, recargaba su cuerpo pequeño y cálido en su pecho y sentía la tibieza de su contacto, frio contra caliente, hacían que en su pecho que formara una sensación cómoda fresca y agradable.

La amaba. Con la misma clase de amor que Perla amaba a Rose, con esa clase de amor que hace que solo quieras que esa persona este segura aunque tengas que exponer tu propia seguridad por el otro, con la clase de cariño único que hace sentir cada momento con esa persona único e irrepetible, la amaba por que la hacía sentir especial, como si la necesitara a ella y solo a ella, como si nadie más pudiera hacer lo que ella hacia todos los días por Sapphire, la quería también con ese amor egoísta que no soporta que nadie además de ella la pueda encontrar hermosa, la quería solo para sus ojos, para sus manos, para encontrar esa tibieza en su corazón que parecía eternamente en llamas.

Y podía perderla en un instante. Tenía miedo de dejar de escuchar los cañones de Rose cerca de ellas, tenía miedo del final de la batalla, porque eso solo podía significar dos cosas y no tenía a Sapphire para que le diera el resultado.

Si Rose ganaba Sapphire había asegurado que sería la última pelea, que el homeworld no podría permitirse perder más soldados. Si perdía, las capturarían a todas ellas y el oráculo no había querido revelar cuál sería su destino, aunque seguro no sería nada agradable, lo seguro es que solo las destruirían, pero no quería pensar en cuanto tiempo las torturarían antes.

Pero si ganaban, serian libres, estarían desterradas para siempre en este planeta extraño, no volverían a ver a ninguna otra gema de su especie, cualquier lazo que hubieran podido dejar en el planeta hogar se rompería. Pero sosteniendo a Sapphire en sus brazos sabía que no le importaría cuanto tuviera que abandonar si al menos la tenía a ella, mientras tuviera a su gema amada cerca, no le importaba en qué lugar del universo tuvieran que estar.

— Rubí…

La mano pequeña y fría de Sapphire rozó su mejilla, había estado tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado el momento en que ella había despertado, aún se veía pálida y cansada.

— Estamos seguras – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – vuelve a dormir, aún estas cansada.

— Se acabo… — dijo la gema sonriendo con su ojo apenas abierto como si le pesara una tonelada tenerlo abierto.

— Sapphire…

— Rose ha ganado – dijo con esfuerzo – somos libres.

Rubí sintió un escalofrió bajar por su columna. ¿Podía ser verdad? Como una confirmación dejó de escuchar los cañones de luz, un silencio ensordecedor las rodeó. Sapphire se levantó lentamente de su regazo apenas pudiéndose mantener en pie, Ella quiso detenerla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero la gema azul no se alejó mucho, Rose estaba en medio del camino, la gran piedra, líder de las gemas de cristal estaba apenas en pie con la ropa desgarrada, pero sonriente.

— Rose… – Sapphire se acercó a ella.

— Se fueron – dijo Rose con esfuerzo arrodillándose a la altura de Sapphire – Santas Gemas realmente se fueron. Somos… libres.

La gran gema finalmente soltó su espada y abandonó su forma física para resguardarse en su gema. Sapphire la levantó del piso y la acunó contra su pecho y regresó a donde ella estaba, volvió a sentarse en su regazo y cerró sus ojos se quedó dormida en un momento. Ella no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza y llorar en silencio, realmente todo había terminado.

 ** _Fin_**


	10. Together

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _._

 _ **Together**_

 _._

 **Nota de autora:** Esta historia sigue de "Pricionera" y "Libres" tambien forma parte de el reto "15 días de fanfics" asi que tambien la encontraras alli

— Sapphire… — sus manos cálidas, siempre, siempre cálidas cubrieron sus mejillas frías, que bien se sentía su calor constante contra el frio permanente de su piel – también te quiero y quiero que estemos juntas, siempre.

Y la muy querida gema se acercaba a ella, sentía el calor de su piel tan cerca de la suya y escalofríos de excitación y emoción la recorrían entera, sentía su gema vibrar como nunca antes lo había hecho y entonces…

Sapphire abrió sus ojos frustrada, de nuevo no había nada después de eso, como si simplemente desapareciera, no importaba de qué modo intentara ver más allá de su futuro o del futuro de Rubí simplemente no había nada. Limpiamente se dejó caer de frente al piso, el frio del hielo en el piso de su habitación la recibió con un saludo doloroso, pero no le importó.

Habían pasado ya quinientos años desde la guerra. La vida en la tierra era tal y como Rose Quartz había prometido que sería. Era maravillosa. La tierra era un planeta increíble, tan lleno de vida, tan perseverante, después de solo un par de siglos, todo el daño que se había causado en el planeta estaba casi reparado, ellas no habían tenido que hacer prácticamente nada, se habían limitado a desactivar todos los aparatos y naves que el planeta hogar había dejado a su paso, pero además de eso no habían tenido que hacer nada para que el planeta se regenerara a sí mismo, el único lugar que aparentemente había quedado permanentemente muerto era la guardería, pero incluso ese lugar Rose Quartz estaba segura de que con el tiempo se restablecería aunque probablemente le tomaría varios miles de años.

La tierra era hermosa, había toda clase de criaturas, tan pequeñas como un grano de arena a casi tan grandes como montañas y habitaban en todos los lugares posibles. Habían visto pequeñas criaturas viviendo sobre las hojas de los arboles, como gigantescos seres acuáticos que eran más grandes que cualquier otra criatura que ella hubiera visto en toda su vida. Había podido conocer criaturas tan hermosas que parecían sacadas de los sueños más coloridos de algún creador misterioso que había tomado una paleta de colores infinita y había volcado toda su imaginación al crearlos, aves de plumas caleidoscópicos, felinos marrones, pardos, negros, moteados, con rayas, peces que parecían brillar como gemas cuando los tocaba el sol. En cada ocasión en que habían descubierto cada una de las criaturas que habían habitado la tierra se sentía feliz de la decisión que habían tomado.

Habían viajado muchísimo en la empresa de poder desactivar todo lo que el planeta madre había dejado a su paso y con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a otras gemas que hubieran podido sobrevivir, habían encontrado a muchísimas, pero todas ellas corruptas, mutadas en criaturas que las habían ayudado a sobrevivir pero que no podían sustentar su personalidad.

Sapphire había empezado a pensar que el planeta madre tenía mucho que ver con el hecho que ni una sola gema hubiera quedado intacta, solo era imposible pensar que todas hubieran sufrido daños por las batallas, muchas de ellas solo habían huido y se habían escondido, y los líderes del homeworld no eran conocidos por ser piadosos con los fugitivos, no quería pensar en realidad en ellos, era demasiado perverso para considerarlo.

Durante esos quinientos años las gemas de cristal que Rose Quartz había salvado se había vuelto una familia. Habían incluso creado un hogar. En uno de sus viajes había encontrado un lugar alejado e intimo donde un risco daba directo a una enorme extensión de mar y Rose Quartz había decidido crear un templo, necesitaban todos un lugar donde permanecer y empezar a recuperar las gemas… rotas que habían quedado en la tierra.

Levar a cabo esa labor sin la tecnología del planeta hogar no había sido fácil pero no imposible, las condiciones de la tierra eran aún más amables para acoger la vida del templo, y desde entonces todo había sido muy agradable, a excepción claro de la penosa tarea de ir de aquí para allá en el planeta buscando a las gemas que habían caído.

Pero…

Sapphire de levantó cuando escuchó el portal activarse, salió rápidamente de su habitación y como había estado esperando allí estaba Rubí y Pearl

— ¿Tuvieron suerte? – les preguntó acercándose a ellos.

— Si – dijo sonriente la pequeña gema roja y le mostró una gema color azul intenso encapsulada, tenía una larga grieta en medio pero al menos no estaba completamente rota – Rose Quartz se quedó allá para consolar a los pobres aldeanos que había estado siendo atacados por un dragón azul.

— Me habría gustado ayudar.

— Estaba refugiándose en un volcán activo, solo yo podía ayudar en eso – la intentó consolar Rubí.

— Lo sé – dijo un poco incomoda.

— Llevare esto adentro – dijo Pearl tomando la burbuja de las manos de Rubí – muchas gracias – dijo con amabilidad – de no ser por ti, no habríamos sabido que como recuperar esta gema.

— Si ya – dijo avergonzada llevando una mano a su cabeza – somos un equipo, lo hicimos todos.

"Todos menos yo" Sapphire se mordió los labios para no decirlo en voz alta. Pearl solo abrió la puerta de su habitación en el templo llevándose la gema y dejando a las dos gemas solas.

— ¿Pasa algo Sapphire?

— Nada.

— ¿Segura?

— Si, nada – dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí y bajar a la playa, una estela de hielo quedo donde ella flotaba que se derretía enseguida con el calor del sol.

Rubí la vio alejarse y su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que no la siguiera, pero le dolía mucho verla molesta o triste aunque ella creyera que nadie lo podía notar. Ella sí podía.

La encontró viendo el oleaje sentada en la arena de la playa no muy lejos del templo, escondida tras una roca, escarcha blanca estaba cerca de ella, Sapphire perdía un poco su capacidad de congelar cuando estaba emocionalmente alterada.

— Es solo que… – dijo sabiendo lo que Rubí preguntaría de antemano y que no desistiría hasta conseguir una respuesta – en las ultimas misiones no he podido ser de mucha ayuda.

— Las gemas han estado apareciendo en lugares muy cálidos Sapphire – dijo sentándose a su lado, un atardecer pintado de naranja intenso bajaba por el horizonte – incluso Pearl o Rose Quartz tienen problema con ello.

— Si pero al menos ellas siempre pueden ir, Rose Quartz puede comunicarse más fácilmente con los humanos y Pearl evidentemente nunca la dejaría sola, soy yo la única que siempre se queda atrás.

— Sapphire…

— Quizá… soy inútil para el equipo, no tengo fuerza, y soy demasiado sensible al calor en este planeta donde parece que solo en las orillas siempre hace frio, tanto frio que ni siquiera las gemas buscaron refugio allí.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo sorprendida Rubí – Sapphire, sino fuera por ti ninguna de nosotras estaría aquí, nos salvaste la vida más veces de las que puedo siquiera contar.

— Eso fue durante la guerra, ahora…

— Yo no podría estar aquí sin ti – dijo Rubí con pasión – Sapphire, por ti yo estoy aquí.

— No es cierto, eras tú quien siempre cuidaba de mí, yo te necesitaba más que tú a mí, seguro sin mi ayuda también habrías podido ayudar en la rebelión.

— Pero sin ti no habría tenido ningún motivo para vivir.

Sapphire volteó a ver a la gema roja a su lado con su único ojo muy abierto, ¡Oh por las estrellas!, ¡Ya estaba pasando!, había visto esto venir muchas veces y había estado esperando tanto que pasara.

La otra gema estaba aún más roja si eso era posible y se llevó las manos a la boca, no había planeado decirle nada, ¡Santas gemas!, ¡Porque no podía mantener su boca cerrada!

— Sapphire…

— Yo tampoco habría sabido que hacer sin ti – dijo Sapphire sin pensarlo demasiado, en todas sus visiones si le daba un momento para dudar se echaba para atrás en lo que había dicho, no quería que hiciera eso, tomó su rostro en sus manos, se sentía tan cálido y tan agradable – Rubí, yo… yo solo me quede aquí por ti, si me uní a Rose Quartz fue porque pude ver que tú lo harías y yo solo quería estar contigo.

— Pero que puedes ver en mi – dijo tratando de alejarse de su tacto solo soy un rubí, ni siquiera soy uno de los que son guerreros grandes y fuertes y tú, tu eres prácticamente…

— Pero te quiero – dijo sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, considerando que siempre estaba fría, era una sensación tan extraña que hacía que sintiera su pecho apretado, casi sin aire pero no quería esperar más, había esperado tanto este momento – no importa que somos Rubí, esas eran las reglas del planeta hogar, pero eso aquí ya no importa, ninguna de sus reglas importa, te quiero.

Rubí puso sus manos en sus mejillas, justo como había visto un millón de veces que lo haría, la misma calidez y ternura que había sentido en sus visiones futuras se repitió de nuevo, tenía miedo, no sabía que significaba el vacio, pero no le importaba, pasara lo que pasara si estaba junto a Rubí.

— Sapphire… — sus manos cálidas, siempre, siempre cálidas cubrieron sus mejillas frías, que bien se sentía su calor constante contra el frio permanente de su piel – también te quiero y quiero que estemos juntas, siempre.

Y entonces sintió, rostro cerca al suyo, su frente apoyada contra la suya y juró escuchar música, algo dulce y rítmico que hacía que su gema vibrara, su nariz tocando la suya hizo que le corrieran escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, dudaron ambas lo que pareció una eternidad antes de estar más cerca, pero finalmente cuando sus labios se tocaron Sapphire cerró su ojo y sintió una calidez completa en todo su cuerpo, se sentía… perfecto.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos y no verse la una a la otra las sorprendió dejándolas sin palabras, se sentía aún como si se tocaran, como si se abrazaran, pero ya no estaban ninguna de las dos.

La nueva gema miró sus manos delante de ella, las diferentes facetas de sus gemas brillaron en un perfecto color borgoña.

— Rubí… Sapphire… pero… — estiró sus manos delante de ella reconociendo como era posible moverse, eran sus manos, sus brazos, una risa entre nerviosa y sorprendida explotó en su boca – ¡Nos fusionamos! – dijo alterada – ¡Santas gemas! ¿Qué dirá Rose Quartz de esto?... sé que le encantara, por eso no podía ver que es lo que pasaría, por eso no podía verte o a mí misma, porque ya no estábamos aquí.

La nueva gema se puso de pie, y solo por curiosidad convocó su arma, unos guantes aparecieron en sus manos, pesados y poderosos pero podía con su peso y su fuerza perfectamente.

— ¡Somos tan fuertes! – dijo sin poder dejar de reír – Oh, ya nunca tendré que quedarme atrás, siempre podre ir contigo… podremos estar juntas siempre…. Somos una misma ahora… somos – su nombre se atoró en su boca por un momento, pero lo encontró – Garnet.

La gema se abrazó a si misma disfrutando de la calidez tibia que compartían ahora, de la sensación maravillosa de ser lo que eran ahora, disfrutando de ser Garnet.

 _ **Fin**_


	11. Do it for Her

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **Do it for her**_

Todos los ejércitos necesitan pausas, incluso los ejércitos de gemas que no necesitan comer o dormir, sí necesitan tiempo para reagruparse, para esperar nuevas tropas y armar estrategias.

La rebelión estaba cada día ganando más adeptos. En el planeta madre había demasiado descontento desde que se habían creado esas tontas clases sociales. Las gemas eran clasificadas por su resistencia para determinados trabajos, las más débiles no tenían más opción que aceptar el destino de ser sirvientes y las más fuertes, guerreros, así su naturaleza no fuera violenta ni tuvieran vocación para la guerra. Pero, como en muchas civilizaciones las familias que contaban con el apoyo del ejército marcaban las reglas, Diamante Amarillo había mandado por los últimos quince mil años, gemas como las perlas, los circonios o los ámbares eran "producidas" en masa para ser sirvientes, obreras o mecánicos, eran gemas que no podían tener aspiraciones diferentes y en cada ocasión que alguna había intentado rebelarse había sido destruida a veces en un acto público como una muestra de lo que la rebeldía podía causar.

Estas gemas que vivían prácticamente prisioneras en su propio mundo habían sido las primeras en unirse a su rebelión. A ellas se unieron muchos soldados, muchas gemas, más de las que se había atrevido a pensar en un principio eran de naturaleza pacifica, habían llegado a invadir el planeta porque no habían tenido más opción, pero en cuanto Rose Quartz les había mostrado una, un nuevo hogar, un lugar donde podrían ser libres, se habían aferrado a ella como a un hierro ardiente, la posibilidad de que ganaran era ínfima, pero por pequeña que esta fuera la estaban tomando en sus manos.

Lo que las había llevado a las dos a ese lugar. La plataforma celestial, el lugar en donde Rose Quartz había declarado la guerra al planeta hogar, el lugar donde la habían exiliado de su cargo y su nombre y habían incluso destruido su nombre de los monumentos, el lugar seguía en ruinas como la última vez que habían estado allí, los pilares con las estatuas de las demás casas reinantes seguían en pie a excepción de la de Rose Quartz, se habían tomado el trabajo incluso de destruir su sección del escudo del homeworld. Este era el único lugar donde tendrían la suficiente privacidad para lo que tenían que hacer.

— Estas segura de poder hacerlo Pearl – dijo con preocupación la gran gema rosada.

— Si señora.

— Pearl, - la regañó - te he dicho que ya no tienes que llamarme así.

— Lo siento, lo he hecho tanto tiempo que aún no me acostumbro – dijo la pálida perla apenada.

— Bien.

Rose Quartz avanzó a unos pasos de ella y convocó de su gema un puñado de semillas, las dejó caer en el piso y pronto un montón de rosales se formaron, estos pronto tomaron una figura muy parecida a la de la perla delante de ella, convocó también un sencillo escudo de cuarzo y una espada. Pearl tomó las armas nerviosa, pero decidida. Tenía que hacerlo.

Para las perlas estaba resultando imposible aprender a pelear, todas ellas estaban demasiado acostumbradas a ser sirvientes, aprender cosas nuevas les estaba costando demasiado y aunque aquellas gemas que si sabían pelear estaban haciendo todo lo posible por enseñarles, también estaban perdiendo la paciencia. La manera más simple era que otra perla les demostrara de lo que podían ser capaces. Quien mejor para esa labor que la perla de Rose Quartz.

La propia Rose Quartz se lo había pedido, a ella, a una sencilla perla que había estado al servicio de la importante gema, parte de la realeza del homeworld, la líder de toda la rebelión le había pedido un favor. No sabía si lo lograría, pero moriría en el intento si era necesario.

 ** _You do it for earth, and you would do it again_**

 ** _You do it for earth, that is to say you'll do it for live._**

 _Lo haces por la tierra y lo harías otra vez, lo haces por la tierra, es decir que lo haces por vivir_

— Acostúmbrate a los golpes – la instruyó Rose Quartz, mientras con un ademán enviaba a una de las primera rozaderas contra ella — lo primero que debes aprender es a perder el miedo.

— Si, Rose Quartz.

La planta guardián avanzó contra ella y la golpeó con una espada, Pearl cayó al piso por la fuerza del golpe, la planta guardián atacó de nuevo, solo dándole el suficiente tiempo para que Pearl pudiera sostener de nuevo el escudo.

— ¡Levántate! – le ordenó Rose Quartz con seriedad – todo empieza con tu postura, plántate firme en el piso, abre un poco tus piernas para lograr un punto de apoyo más amplio y no tengas miedo. Piensa Pearl, concéntrate en el motivo por el que haces esto.

Rose Quartz tenía razón, tenía miedo, la planta guardián era fuerte y cada golpe que daba contra el escudo dolía y se preguntaba si en algún momento este no se rompería y el filo de la espada la lastimaría. Pero hizo lo que le dijo cambió su postura para que los golpes no la derribaran de nuevo, había demasiado en juego para tener miedo ahora.

Pasaron largos momentos el sol del planeta avanzó sobre sus cabezas, cambió de un color brillante y blanco a un amarillo y naranja. Cuando Rose Quartz finalmente detuvo a su guardián y le ordenó descansar.

 ** _Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered,_**

 ** _As you're moving forward balance is the key_**

 ** _Right foot; left foot, now go even faster_**

 ** _And as you're moving backwards keep your eyes on me_** _._

 _Mantén tu postura abierta, mantén tu cuerpo abajo, si te mueves adelante el equilibrio es la clave pie derecho; pie izquierdo, ahora ve aún más rápido, si te mueves hacia atrás mantén los ojos en mi._

Un nuevo sol iluminó la plataforma cuando retomaron sus clases. Una nueva planta guardián estaba lista.

— Mantén tu postura abierta – dijo Rose Quartz poniendo sus manos en su espalda poniéndola en la postura correcta, Pearl se concentró en esa posición, tenía que aprenderla y nunca, nunca olvidarla – mantén tu cuerpo abajo – tomó la mano que empuñaba la espada y la ayudó a golpear a la planta guardián – debes atacarla, debes moverte adelante y seguirla pero mantén esta postura, no pierdas el equilibrio.

— Si Rose Quartz.

— No dejes de moverte – la soltó y ella siguió avanzando contra la planta guardián – no pierdas el ritmo – la planta guardián avanzó contra ella, Pearl se concentró en sus pies — mantén tu vista al frente Pearl, cuando retrocedas jamás abandones la vista de tu contrincante.

— Si señora.

Esta vez no la corrigió, dejó que la lección continuara, cada vez un poco más complicado que antes, la planta guardián se había estado conteniendo, sus golpes eran cada vez más fuertes, más rápidos, más fieros, ella ya había visto a las plantas de Rose Quartz pelear y sabia que podían ser contrincantes poderosos, si al menos lograba derrotar a uno de ellos, solo eso podría ayudar a salvar muchas gemas.

Con las horas, la euforia peleó con el cansancio, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, más precisos, las fuertes, solo podía sentirlo, estaba avanzando, estaba lográndolo. De reojo podía observar a Rose Quartz mirando atenta el entrenamiento y eso le daba más energía y ánimo para seguir, su señora confiaba en ella, estaba invirtiendo tiempo valioso en entrenarla y no la decepcionaría.

 ** _Keep my stance wide, (Good) keep my body lowered, (Right)_**

 ** _As I'm moving forward…_**

 ** _Concentrate! Don't you want to live!?_**

 ** _Right foot; left foot…_**

 ** _Yes, but put your whole body into it!_**

 ** _Everything you have, everything you are you've got to give._**

 _Mantengo mi postura abierta (bien) mantengo mi cuerpo abajo (exacto) si me muevo hacia adelante…_

 _¡Concéntrate! ¿Es que no quieres vivir?_

 _Pie derecho, pie izquierdo…_

 _Sí, pero pon todo tu cuerpo en ello, todo lo que tienes, todo lo que eres, tienes que darlo._

El pequeño planeta giró de nuevo en su eje, Pearl estaba tan cansada que casi no podía sentir sus manos pero se había negado a descansar. Casi se arrepintió cuando no era una planta guardián quien estaba delante de ella sino la propia Rose Quartz. Quiso decirle que la dejara seguir entrenando, que necesitaba más tiempo para poder aprender, pero no tenían ese tiempo, no sabía si mientras ellas dos estaban allí seguras en el planeta habría empezado una nueva batalla y necesitaban a su líder, no se atrevió siquiera a pedirle un minuto más. Retomó su postura mientras Rose Quartz avanzó con fuerza contra ella, la hizo trastabillar y casi caer.

— ¡Concéntrate! – le exigió la gema con violencia — ¿Es que no quieres vivir?

Pearl no se sintió ofendida, no se quejó, no dio ninguna excusa, sabía perfectamente porque Rose Quartz tenía que ser tan exigente, avanzó contra ella con su espada, concentrándose en el movimiento de la espada de su señora, en la postura de sus propios pies. Rose Quartz arrojó un ataque violento que hizo volar el escudo de sus manos.

— ¡Atacame! – gritó la líder de la rebelión – olvídate que soy yo Pearl, debes proteger tu vida – la atacó de nuevo, Pearl apenas pudo retener el golpe con su espada — debes proteger a tus compañeros, las vidas de muchos están en tus manos, dalo todo Pearl, todo lo que tienes, todo lo que eres debes dejarlo en la batalla.

Pearl se arrojó contra ella con todo su cuerpo, Rose Quartz convocó un nuevo escudo y lo arrojó contra ella, pudo tomarlo al vuelo y seguir la batalla. Pelear con su señora era mucho más difícil que con las plantas guardián, ellas habían tenido movimientos más medidos, constreñidos por la capacidad de la elasticidad de sus cuerpos formados por rosales, Rose Quartz era una guerrera nata, sus golpes eran rápidos y llenos de gracia y sabía que no eran todo lo fuertes que podían ser, seguía cuidando de ella aún ahora.

Los sentimientos que tenían por ella… esos sentimientos que no debería tener crecieron. Durante todos los años que había pasado al servicio de Rose Quartz, ella la había tratado con respeto, nunca se había sentido como un simple sirviente estando con ella, la importante gema siempre había tenido un momento para ir a ella y preguntarle su opinión en cosas que ninguna otra gema habría tenido la idea siquiera de preguntar a una perla.

Rose Quartz era una gema que amaba la vida, en todas sus expresiones, desde un principio cuando habían llegado al planeta y había aprendido de todas las formas de vida que habitaban en él y como estas se estaban perdiendo en el proceso de crear gemas nuevas había alzado la voz, había exigido que dejaran ese lugar para los seres vivos que ya estaban aquí, aquellos seres tenían millones de años habitándolo y las gemas no tenían ningún derecho de destruir su hogar, por supuesto su voz no fue escuchada hasta el momento que ella tomó su espada y peleó.

La guerra no era solo por las gemas y su oportunidad de una nueva vida, era por la vida del propio planeta.

 ** _On the battlefield when everything is chaos,_**

 ** _And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword;_**

 ** _You just think about the life you will have after the war!_**

 ** _And then you do it for earth, that's how you know you can win,_**

 ** _You do it for earth, that is to say You'll do it for live._**

 _En el campo de batalla cuando todo es un caos, y no tienes nada más que lo que sientes, tu estrategia y una espada, solo piensa en la vida que tendrás después de la guerra, entonces lo haces por la tierra, así es como sabes que puedes ganar, lo haces por la tierra, es decir que lo haces para vivir._

Se hizo de noche de nuevo en la pelea con Rose Quartz, todos y cada uno de sus golpes habían sido devueltos y sin dificultad, aún cuando ella estaba dándolo todo. Rose se detuvo cuando la luna estaba brillante sobre su cabeza.

— Descansa.

— ¡No! – respondió Pearl con aplomo – mi señora por favor, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

— No puedes más Pearl, no sé si tú no puedes verlo, pero yo sí, estas en el límite.

Pearl arrojó su arma y su escudo al piso con rabia ¿Tan inútil era? ¿Tan débil?

— Tal vez es lo mejor…

Rose Quartz estaba sentada en una de las gradas de la plataforma celestial mirando el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas.

— Mi señora…

— Pearl por favor…

— Rose – sintió su gema vibrar como nunca, jamás la había llamado solo por su nombre – vale la pena.

— Sé que vale la pena – dijo llamándola para que se sentara a su lado — pero cuando pienso en todo el sacrificio que significa me siento, triste. Te veo esforzarte tan duro y no sé si tengo derecho de pedirte esto, no sé si tengo derecho de pedírselo a nadie más.

— Rose… no tenemos nada – dijo pensando en el planeta hogar – no somos nadie en homeworld.

— Pearl, yo nunca he querido tratarte como si no fueras nada…

— No Rose, usted no – dijo consolándola enseguida – porque usted siempre me ha tratado diferente es que estoy aquí, pero todas las demás, si no se tiene nada, no hay nada que perder, pero si ganamos, es difícil siquiera imaginar cómo sería nuestra vida, todo lo que podríamos lograr, el albedrío de ser lo que queramos ser, amar a quien queramos amar, tendremos libertad, un hogar, vale la pena.

Después Rose hizo aquello que quedaría para siempre en su memoria, la atrajo más cerca y la encerró entre sus brazos sobre su pecho, ella no se pudo ni siquiera mover, sintió la presencia de Rose a todo su alrededor, casi se ahogaba de emocionada que estaba, sintió lagrimas formarse en sus ojos.

— Gracias – susurró Rose cerca de sus oídos – lo lograremos Pearl, tengo fe en que lo lograremos.

Pearl llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello enredados a través de su abundante cabello y le creyó, puso todas sus esperanzas en que Rose Quartz, lo lograría y después de la guerra tendrían una vida para estar juntas.

 ** _Deep down you know you weren't built for fighting,_**

 ** _But that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try._**

 ** _What they don't know is your real advantage,_**

 ** _When you fight for freedom you're prepared to die._**

 _En el fondo sabes que no estás hecha para pelear, pero eso no significa que no estés preparada para intentar, lo que ellos no saben es tu verdadera ventaja, cuando peleas por la libertad, estás preparado para morir._

El sol las encontró de nuevo en posición de pelea, habían descansado toda la noche, cerca una de la otra solo mirando el cielo, Rose había llorado para ella y curado las heridas del entrenamiento, no podían quedarse más tiempo, solo un día más, lo que pudiera aprender en ese ultimo día tenía que ser lo que le mostrara a las demás perlas que tendría que entrenar.

Ninguna de las dos se ahorraría nada, era todo o nada en ese momento. Las espadas chocaban una contra la otra con la suficiente fuerza para que saltaran chispas cuando se encontraban, era como una danza veloz y peligrosa. Rose la obligaba a brincar y esquivar mientras la atacaba, Pearl lo estaba dando todo y no sabía si era suficiente.

Pero quería derrotarla, quería demostrarle que podía confiar en ella, que podía ser lo bastante fuerte no solo para sobrevivir si no para protegerla a ella, Pearl quería ser su escudo, quería protegerla del filo de los enemigos, pero solo lo lograría si podía vencerla a ella, solo si podía demostrar que era lo bastante hábil no solo para enseñar a otros sino para pelear a su lado. Ella no era un cuarzo grande y poderoso, era una perla pero demostraría que peleaban por la verdad, demostrar que una sencilla perla podía pelear al lado de Rose Quartz, que aquellas a las que discriminaron siempre, las que creyeron que eran inferiores, podían liberar a la tierra y tener un hogar en ella sin tener que destruirla en el proceso.

 ** _Deep down I know that I'm just a Pearl (True)_**

 ** _But I know that I can draw my sword and fight_**

 ** _With my short existence, (Good) I can make a difference, (Yes, excellent!)_**

 ** _I can be there for her I can be his knight_**

 ** _I can do it for earth, you'd do it for live_**

 ** _Okay, now do that again (Yes, ma'am.)_**

 _En el fondo sé que solo soy una Pearl (cierto) pero sé que puedo sacar mi espada y pelear, con mi pequeña existencia (bien) puedo hacer la diferencia (si, excelente) puedo hacerlo por ella, puedo ser su caballero, Puedo hacerlo por la tierra, lo haces por vivir, bien, ahora hazlo otra vez (si, señora)_

No más dudas, no más debilidad, empuñó su espada con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó a la pelea como si estuviera enfrentando a su peor enemigo y de algún modo así lo era, esa pelea era no para vencer a Rose Quartz, sino para vencer sus miedos, para demostrarse a si misma que era tan valiosa como cualquier otra gema.

— ¡Más! – grit Rose cuando vio la decisión en los ojos de Pearl – !Derrótame ahora!

— Sé que solo soy una perla – dijo empujando su espada contra la de Rose haciéndola retroceder – pero puedo pelear.

— ¡Hazlo!

— Sé que puedo ser fuerte – lanzo otro golpe que hizo vibrar el arma entera al límite de romperla - puedo ganar.

— ¡Demuéstralo!

Y lo hizo. Un último golpe con todas sus fuerzas y el sable de Rose Quartz salió de sus manos y cayó al piso, el sonido del metal golpeando el suelo reverbero por toda la plataforma celestial. Pearl volteó a ver a Rose Quartz con la respiración apresurada y sosteniendo la espada en sus manos temblorosas. Rose solo sonreía.

— Ganaremos ahora lo sé – dijo yendo donde ella y la tomó de los hombros – tendremos nuestro hogar.

— Si.

Pearl soltó su espada para limpiar las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos, Rose misma llevó sus manos también a sus mejillas para secar sus lagrimas y pronto las dos estaban riendo.

Ganarían, Pearl se prometió a sí misma en ese momento que ganarían, ganaría por ella.

 ** _You do it for earth, and now you say:_**

 ** _I'll do it for her._**

 _lo haces por la tierra y ahora dices, lo hago por ella._

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Nota de autor:_** _Un día simplemente iba escuchando esta canción_ _en la calle y empece a pensar en lo que nos han dicho mucho que Perla es una especie de sirviente u adorno - cualquiera que diga que esto es un spoiler, lo siento, pero esa información_ _ya tiene meses rodando - así_ _que me pregunte como es que ella misma aprendió_ _a pelear y esto se me ocurrió, me tome la libertad de cambiar la letra de "di it for her/him" un poco, por favor no me maten._


	12. Bound

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _._

 _ **BOUND**_

 _ **.**_

Ver el entorno de la habitación en ese estado era verdaderamente triste, usualmente era un lugar luminoso e inmaculado, pero ahora mismo el agua de las fuentes parecía gris y olía a estancado, había pedazos de armas rotas en todo el lugar, se sentía abandonado y sucio, considerando que era la habitación de Pearl, esto era bastante incomodo, ella siempre había mantenido su habitación tan pulcra y ordenada que verla en ese estado era adivinar la profundidad de su tristeza.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que… desde que Steven había llegado y Rose se había ido.

Nadie había esperado lo que había pasado, un día antes Rose iba de aquí para allá, compartiendo risas con todos, bamboleándose feliz con su enorme estomago, gritando y armando un escándalo por cada vez que Steven se había movido en su vientre, su alegría era tan grande que había sido contagiosa, todas habían estado expectantes por la llegada del bebe.

Pero, al día siguiente durante la noche, ella había avisado que era el momento. Greg había llegado a prisa, con una bolsa llena de pañales y ropa de bebe, formula y ropa para Rose hablando de correr al hospital, Rose había sonreído con una alegría triste y les había pedido a todos que bajaran juntos a la playa, una vez allí se recostó entre las piernas de Greg y las había llamado.

— Es hora – había dicho – Ahora puedes mirar Garnet.

Rose le había prohibido a la fusión mirar hacia el futuro para saber que pasaría. Había dicho que quería que todo fuera una sorpresa, que quería experimentar el nacimiento de su bebe sin tener que saber nada de ante mano, pero Garnet sabía que no era solo eso, sin embargo, había respetado su decisión.

Pero la gema de fusión no había querido ya mirar, aún sin tener que recurrir a su visión futura algo le dijo que no todo saldría bien, y que Rose lo sabía.

— Garnet… Amethyst, Pearl – su líder extendió su mano a ellas y todas la intentaron tomar, Pearl dejó que su mano pequeña quedara sobre su palma, Amethyst abrazó su muñeca mientras Garnet posó su mano sobre su antebrazo – sean fuertes, recuerden nuestra misión aquí… cuídenlo… "I love you, girls"*…

La hermosa gema subió su mirada al hombre que estaba a su espalda y puso su otra mano en su mejilla.

— Te amo también, cuídalo.

Nadie entendió lo que pasaba hasta que era tarde, repentinamente Rose abandonó su forma física en un estallido de niebla blanca y quedó su gema entre las piernas de Greg, todas miraron aterradas, ¿Qué daño había sufrido su líder que había tenido que regresar a su gema en ese momento? No tuvieron tiempo de hacer más preguntas, el cuarzo de Rose empezó a brillar avisando de su regreso, pero este solo se elevó unos centímetros de donde estaba y después, solo un pequeño bebé estaba posado en las piernas de Greg, la gema de Rose brillaba en el estomago del pequeño infante que dormía profundamente con un pulgar en su boca.

— ¿Dónde está Rose? – Fue la primera cosa que salió de la boca de Pearl — ¿Qué… qué significa esto?

— Rose me dijo que la única manera en que podría traer a Steven era cediendo su forma física para que nuestro hijo tuviera su gema – explicó Greg que abrazó a su bebe y lo acomodó amorosamente en su hombro.

— ¿Qué?

— Ella me dijo… — Greg estaba muy apenado – Oh chicas, ella me dijo que se los diría.

— ¡Ella nunca dijo nada como eso! – Explotó Pearl alterada — ¡Ella necesita regresar!

Pearl intentó aproximarse al bebe y tomarlo de brazos de su padre que enseguida se echó para atrás sin dejar que lo alcanzara.

— Necesitamos a Rose – dijo ella tratando de nuevo de alcanzarlo – así que…

Greg la miraba con ira y cierto miedo, él era un simple humano después de todo y había visto en Pearl una gran capacidad de violencia. Pero antes de que la palida gema pudiera alcanzarlo la gema de fusión sostuvo su brazo, Pearl giró a verla con ira.

— ¡Suéltame! – forcejeó aún cuando sabía que era inútil, Garnet era mucho más fuerte. – tenemos que hacer algo para que Rose regrese, la necesitamos.

— Esto es lo que ella quería Pearl – dijo la gema más fuerte – ella no va a volver.

— ¡No! – Gritó mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos – ella me ama, no la escuchaste, me ama, no me dejaría aquí sola.

— Pero lo hizo.

La gema pálida y delgada pareció perder la fuerza de sus piernas y cayó en la arena cuando Garnet la soltó. Amethyst lloraba también acurrucada con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, Garnet solo estaba de pie estática, seguramente llorando solo por dentro, Greg se había quedado de pie con su bebe en brazos obligándose a no llorar también.

Ninguno se movió de allí por un largo rato. El primero en irse fue Greg cuando el pequeño Steven había empezado a llorar, era obvio que por primera vez en su vida tenía hambre y se retiró del lugar para darle de comer, después Amethyst salió corriendo quien sabe a cual lugar, después Garnet que se obligó a regresar a su habitación dejando a Pearl sola en la playa, estuvo allí tirada en la arena estática hasta que el sol salió.

Después de eso regresó a su habitación y no había salido de allí en todo ese tiempo.

Garnet había tenido la paciencia de no interrumpir su duelo, pero había pasado ya demasiado tiempo, no era bueno que pasara tanto tiempo sola allí, no importaba si las gemas no necesitaban dormir o comer… pero podían morir, nunca había visto a una gema morir de la tristeza pero, si podía pasarle a alguna seguro sería a Pearl.

La buscó por un largo momento en su habitación, encontrándola finalmente tirada bajo un montón de rocas, probablemente había provocado que le cayeran encima.

Se sintió violenta por la idea, de algún modo sintió como si Pearl se estuviera rindiendo, abandonándolas, recluyéndose dentro de su gema donde nadie podría alcanzarla.

Bien si eso es lo que quería.

Tomó la gema de Pearl en sus manos y salió de su habitación, afuera el día era hermoso como casi todos los días en beach city, en la playa Amethyst estaba haciéndole gestos a Steven mientras Greg le daba un biberón.

— ¿Lograste que saliera? – preguntó la gema purpura con curiosidad cuando vio regresar a su compañera.

— De algún modo – dijo mostrándole, a Pearl en sus manos.

Garnet vio dentro de la silla de Steven y vio un peluche de oso con una cinta al cuello, lo tomó bajo la atenta mirada del bebe, sacó la cinta del cuello del peluche y la amarró alrededor de Pearl.

— ¡Garnet! – Amethyst la vio con enorme asombro.

— No te preocupes, solo será por un tiempo – dijo Garnet poniendo la gema en la misma silla de Steven – es por su propio bien y es la única forma que conozco que pase tiempo con Steven.

— Ella va a odiar eso.

— Lo sé – dijo aún molesta, Pearl las había abandonado creyendo que sería más feliz dentro de su gema, bien ahora tenía la oportunidad de probarlo.

Y durante seis meses más Pearl paso todo su tiempo junto a Steven. El pequeño bebé había tomado una fascinación con Pearl, cada vez que alguien intentaba sacarla de su silla o su cuna lloraba desconsolado, con lo único que parecía quería jugar era con ella, cuando fue capaz de ponerse boca abajo y gatear Amethyst hacia rodar a Pearl como una pelota y Steven la seguía hasta alcanzarla y meterla en su boca, afortunadamente era lo bastante grande para que no representara un peligro.

Pero finalmente un día, mientras Greg estaba ocupado en el auto lavado había dejado al bebe dentro de su cuna dentro de su camioneta el pequeño bebe de 8 meses tenía la fuerza suficiente en sus manos y la habilidad en sus dedos para ser capaz de abrir el nudo de la cinta y liberar la gema.

No pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando la gema brilló y el ser viviente que había descansado dentro de ella salió de ella, el niño había mirado fascinado como una persona aparecía de la nada a su lado, la gema cayó sobre sus rodillas en medio de las cajas de cintas, cables y demás cosas que siempre había en ese pequeño espacio.

Pearl miró a su alrededor identificando donde estaba y mirando a la personita que la miraba con ojos brillantes llenos de estrellas desde donde estaba. Por fin lograba salir de su gema, ¡Santas gemas! ¿En que había estado pensando cuando creyó que era una buena idea esconderse del mundo dentro de ella? Rose seguramente se hubiera sentido muy avergonzada de ella por eso.

Pearl sacó a Steven de la cuna y lo atrajo a su pecho, después de 6 meses de estar a su alrededor todos los días, escuchándolo mientras comía, mientras dormía, mientras jugaba, incluso mientras el niño no paraba de seguirla a todos lados metiéndola en su boca. Era lo único que realmente agradecía de haber estado atada dentro de su gema, si Garnet no la hubiera envuelto en esa cinta, seguramente nunca habría por libre voluntad pasado tiempo con el bebe.

Qué pena hubiera sido eso. Habría perdido sin duda la oportunidad de amar a Steven como lo hacía, mientras había estado encerrada en su gema, había aprendido a ver la dulzura del pequeño bebé, había escuchado su llanto cuando alguien la alejaba de él, la había hecho sentir útil, necesaria, importante, lo mismo que Rose le había hecho sentir siempre, sino se hubiera visto obligada a permanecer dentro de su gema por la cinta que Garnet había puesto a su alrededor nunca habría descubierto que de algún modo Rose seguía dentro de Steven y que podía y de hecho lo amaba tanto como lo había hecho con su madre.

— Muy bien Steven – dijo mientras el niño trataba de manotear para alcanzar la gema en su frente – tendremos que buscar un nuevo juguete para ti, no estoy dispuesta a que me sigas metiendo a tu boca, no es muy agradable.

El bebé como única respuesta soltó una carcajada alegre que Pearl no pudo si no responder, era, tan parecida a la risa de Rose que era como un reflejo.

— Por ahora vamos a ir con Greg y preguntarle por que creyó que era buena idea dejarte solo aquí esperando que te metieras algunas de estas cosas a la boca. – el niño balbuceo algo inentendible mientras salían juntos de la camioneta – y quizá después iré y arreglare cuentas con Amethyst y porque creyó que era buena idea tratarme como a una pelota.

— ¡Ame! – gritó Steven cuando escuchó el nombre de Amethyst.

— Tenemos que pensar en hacerte una habitación, hablare de eso con Garnet, hay tantas cosas por hacer Steven, tantas cosas.

El bebe no respondió más que con apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la gema y quedarse en un par de segundos dormido. La gema lo miró con adoración y se prometió preservar la promesa que Rose les había pedido antes de irse, lo cuidaría, tal y como ella lo hubiera hecho.

 **Fin**.

 **Nota de autor:** Todo este tiempo he estado convencida, no pregunten por qué que Rose nunca le dijo a nadie que iba a pasar cuando Steven naciera, y me intrigaba al mismo tiempo si Perla tenia tanto cariño por Rose no odio a Steven cuando la perdió por su indirecta culpa, esto se me ocurrio, adoro una serie que nos da tantas interrogantes quieres llenarlas todas jeje.

* Decidí usar esta linea en ingles porque "you" en ingles puede funcionar como "tú" o "ustedes" y estaba buscando que Perla se diera por aludida solo a ella.


	13. KISS

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _Dedicado Especialmente para_ _ **Yuli Yuli Yuliana Jimenes**_ _, por su cumpleaños, espero lo disfrutes._

 _ **KISS**_

La tarde caía, el cielo era el accidente de un artista, todos los colores de una acuarela regados, naranjas pálidos, intensos rojos, violetas tímidos, desvaneciéndose poco a poco difuminados por el calor del sol. Era absolutamente hermoso, cálido y agradable casi podía sentirse como pintura sobre la piel.

— Greg…

Rose Quartz giró su cabeza a la derecha donde estaba tumbado el joven músico, que se había convertido poco a poco, cada día en la persona más importante de su vida, él volteó a verla también sin dejar de rasguear las cuerdas de su guitarra.

— Si, Rose…

— Tú… — mordió su labio nerviosa – tú… ¿me besarías?

Las notas en el instrumento musical se detuvieron en seco, una de las cuerdas se rompió y quedó enroscada y balanceándose sobre el instrumento mientras él la miraba con ojos enormes.

— ¡Yo… tú… nosotros! – balbuceó el joven humano son poder hilar una frase completa.

— Yo… – sonrió, con sus mejillas calientes – es que, por mucho tiempo he visto a los humanos besándose como una muestra de afecto entre las parejas, y nosotros somos eso ¿No? Una pareja.

— ¡Sí!, definitivamente lo somos – dijo apresuradamente.

— Entonces…

— ¡Oh, cielos santos!

Greg se levantó de la arena como impulsado por un resorte y ella lo siguió, tenía el rostro tan rojo y aparentemente caliente que casi sacaba humo de sus orejas. En realidad ella también estaba nerviosa, sí, había visto a los humanos besarse muchísimas veces y ellos se veían tan felices cuando lo hacían, pero era tan diferente a como las gemas mostraban cariño unas con las otras.

Por ejemplo apoyar la gema de una con la otra era algo íntimo, era un gesto de completa libertad y amor, era complicado alcanzar ese tipo de intimidad con otra gema. ¿Sería algo parecido para los humanos? ¿Greg la querría a ella de esa forma tan completa y llena de confianza?

Ella…

Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía así, era increíble que se sintiera así por un humano pero así era, cada día solo quería que apareciera el sol, que él terminara sus horas de sueño para que subiera a la playa y escucharlo tocar música, reír comer, jugar pero sobre todo hablar, hablar de todo lo que con nadie más había podido hablar, quizá porque él no era una gema, porque no había nacido y crecido con todas esas ideas que eran tabú para su raza siquiera pronunciar en voz alta, aún después de la rebelión. Él era su complemento, no parecía lógico o siquiera posible que él la entendiera, ¡Pero lo hacía! reía con ella con sus momentos felices y tomaba su mano fuertemente cuando sus memorias tristes la embargaban y la hacían llorar. Y muchas veces había querido alcanzarlo y acariciar una gema que él no tenía, él era humano así que tenía que aprender lo que los humanos hacían para demostrarse amor.

Estaba nerviosa, pero no quería esperar más, como había visto a muchas otras mujeres humanas hacer justo antes de un beso, cerró sus ojos y levantó lentamente su rostro, se mojó los labios con su lengua y esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto las manos de Greg estaban sobre sus mejillas, estaban frías y temblorosas, sintió su pulso golpear desde sus muñecas acelerado, poco a poco su presencia entera fue más tangible, su aliento caliente, la punta de su nariz contra la suya y sintió el más agradable calor que jamás había sentido desde su gema en el momento que sus labios se posaron en los suyos. Ardoroso, dulce, alegre, delicado, su dedo pulgar acariciando gentilmente su mejilla. Sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose lentamente sobre su boca apresando sus labios, todo su nerviosismo se acabó cuando ella imitó sus movimientos y el beso se volvió aun más dulce, podía saborear el granizado de cereza que habían tomado antes y un sabor distinto que solo podía pertenecerle a él.

Greg, rompió el beso y se alejó de ella lentamente, ella abrió sus ojos y lo vio delante de ella aún con las mejillas rosadas y una expresión mansa y alegre en sus ojos

— Wow – dijo el suavemente – eso fue…

Pero ella sonriendo lo atrajo cerca de nuevo y puso sus labios contra los suyos para ir por otro beso. Definitivamente los humanos sabían cómo demostrarse cariño maravillosamente.

Fin.


	14. Dolor

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe Unoficial"_

 _ **Dolor**_

Durante miles de años había sido así, las gemas ya ni siquiera recordaban cuando había pasado pero las cosas eran solo así. Las leyendas contaban que había habido un tiempo en el que todas las clases de gemas habían vivido juntos, pero ahora no era así.

Quizá justamente el hecho de que todas las gemas habían estado en algún momento juntas, sin dirección ni propósito, algunas de las más fuertes y poderosas se habían levantado, dando orden, asignando a cada gema una posición.

En todos los aspectos las diferentes clases de gemas estaban separados. Las gemas más fuertes desempeñaban trabajos que eran virtualmente imposibles para otra clase de piedras más débiles y estas últimas se movían en aéreas casi inaccesibles para ellos.

La vivienda, la educación, el trabajo, incluso las áreas recreativas estaban dedicadas a cada tipo de gema y había incluso ciudades enteras donde solo habitaba un tipo específico de gema, todo estaba dividido. La convivencia y comunicación entre unas y otras era prácticamente imposible.

Excepto por un punto. Una enfermedad que habían llamado "química".

Nadie lo entendía, pero había ciertos tipos de gemas, solo una entre cada mil, repentinamente se veían presas, enfermos de cierta atracción inexplicable que los obligaba a querer estar juntos en contra de toda la media normal, eso había provocado muchas veces fusiones extrañas e inestables que había provocado que la mayoría se rompieran en el intento de mezclarse. Eran discriminados por las demás y muy a menudo se veían desterrados de la sociedad imperante, pero nada parecía importar cuando se veían presos de esa enfermedad extraña.

Y al ser dos tipos de gemas tan diferentes era obvio que la lucha por la supremacía sería una constante, así que se enfrentaban en el único campo donde estaban verdaderamente a la misma altura.

La pelea física.

Lo que era más, eran situaciones tan extrañas y pasaban tan poco a menudo que se había convertido en un espectáculo. Se había creado una arena donde el combate se llevaba a cabo, era de hecho la única atracción donde diferentes tipos de gemas se encontraban en un mismo lugar. Salían de sus ciudades a un lugar específico y neutral donde el circo se había construido.

En esta ocasión todos los espectadores del coliseo estaban más excitados de lo acostumbrado, los combatientes tan enteramente diferentes que era difícil verlos en la lucha de poder.

Una de ellas era Ágata Rosa, una gema de la casa de pink diamond, una gema de exploración, no raro que fueran entrenadas en batalla. La otra un Topacio Azul que solo era un soldado raso, soldados de baja denominación que eran apenas entrenados. Habían elegido la lucha con espadas, porque era la única arma que las dos dominaban y cuerpo a cuerpo de común acuerdo.

— Las reglas son simples. – Dijo un Ónix entre los dos. – La lucha es a rendición o sometimiento, quien se rinda, caiga sin su arma o sea reducido a su gema pierde, ¿Están de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. – Dijeron al unísono.

— En esta lucha se decide quién tiene la supremacía y quien será el líder en su unión. Esta batalla se designa como un contrato matrimonial. Sí el Ágata gana, el Topacio tomara el nombre de su casa y estará bajo el cargo de su diamante, será del mismo modo a la inversa. ¿Están de acuerdo con ese contrato?

— Estamos de acuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron en posición mirándose con atención siguiendo el movimiento de su oponente con cautela. Los divertidos y rosados ojos de Ágata Rosa miraban con atención dentro de los ojos azules de Topacio Azul, una sonrió, la otra la copió. Todo había empezado después de todo con una sonrisa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ágata Rosa sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgado, pero tenía buenos motivos para hacer lo que hacía. Por un motivo que no entendía, la carrera espacial era un trabajo que se habían asignado exclusivamente a los cuarzos por su resistencia y a menudo a los topacios por que podían resistir la energía magnética en el espacio exterior, solo por una tontería como esa de este tipo de gemas era elegida para esa labor, ¡era injusto!

Además no era como si quisiera subir a un cohete – bien sí quería hacerlo y lo haría si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad - solo quería ver en vivo la puesta en órbita de un nuevo satélite. Así que cambio su apariencia a la de uno de los muchos estudiantes que vivían en las plataformas de lanzamiento, escondido su pelo en un gorro militar y llego hasta el lugar.

Colarse no fue difícil, pocas gemas podían ver a través de su súper velocidad, logro confundirse con un equipo de Topacio Azules que estaba asignado para hacer entrenamiento en ese lugar.

Había sido fantástico, de verdad fantástico, los altavoces haciendo sonar las instrucciones de despegue, como se había elevado la nave con el satélite y se había perdido de vista a lo lejos.

Ágata Rosa sabía que no había manera de que algún día pudiera estar en medio del proceso, solo eran los cuarzos más grandes y fuertes como los Jaspe o Calcedonia eran enviados a los demás planetas a hacer exploraciones, una gema de su especie jamás podría tener la suerte de explorara otros mundos, pero por lo menos una vez lo había logrado ver de cerca.

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar del lugar el grupo entero de Topacios Azules se había empezado a mover y se había visto atrapada con ellos, habría podido huir en el momento que el grupo saliera del campo del campo pero…

— Eso ha sido fantástico ¿No lo crees? – Dijo un Topacio Azul a su lado, la voz aterciopelada y profunda la hizo sentir escalofríos.

— Si. – Respondió con voz ronca. – Asombroso.

— Pero vamos, quítate esa gorra, seguro no viste nada por esa cosa.

Ágata Rosa sostuvo las orillas de su gorra para que no se la quitara, no estaban lejos de la salida, solo a unos 100 metros fuera de su vista usando su súper velocidad jamás sabrían que un Ágata había estado allí

— No lo creo cariño. – dijo con su voz real y sonriendo, lo vio a la cara. Se sintió fascinada por sus ojos, azules, realmente mágicos, el Topacio Azul la miró igual de asombrada.

— ¡Un Ágata!

Ella hizo lo mismo que había hecho un montón de veces con Larimar cuando quería que guardara silencio, puso un beso en sus labios y aprovechando su confusión salió corriendo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pero claro no había tantas Ágatas rosas como habría logrado creer y no había sido un verdadero reto encontrarla. Un mes después había llegado una carta de desafío a la casa de su diamante. Lo cierto es que durante todo ese mes había estado esperando que llegara esa carta o ella misma habría investigado la identidad del específico Topacio Azul de ojos azules eléctricos y aliento de miel para retarlo.

Si, estaba contagiada.

Ahora estaban frente a frente empuñando espadas. Ella había estado entrenando todo ese mes con la espada, apoyada por un guardia de su diamante que se había sentido lo bastante divertida con la historia para apoyarla, pero Topacio Azul también debería haber entrenado, se movía con la gracia de un guerrero.

— Podríamos hacerlo fácil, Ágata. – Dijo Topacio Azul sin dejar de acosarla.

— ¿Fácil? – preguntó.

— Sin dolor. – respondió con una voz calmada y dulce, como queriendo sonsacarla.

— ¿Sin lucha? – Dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa sosteniendo la espada con seguridad — ¿Sin dolor? ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

Topacio Azul sonrió y atacó. Ágata la esquivó con facilidad, era fuerte y era rápida, pero ella lo era sin duda alguna más, dejó que el filo de su arma rozara su pierna, un hilo de sangre azulada ensucio su filo pero el topacio no se detuvo parecía no sentir siquiera el dolor del corte.

Las gemas espectadoras estaban eufóricas, la algarabía era aplastante, la batalla era aún mejor de lo que habrían esperado de dos gemas tan pequeñas.

Las chispas volaban sobre sus cabezas cuando las espadas chocaban una con otra, había algo salvaje y excitante en la forma en la que uno atacaba al otro sin piedad. La lucha se alargó varios minutos, Ágata Rosa estaba dominando la pelea hasta que la espada de Topacio rozó su brazo, dejando un rastro de sangre rosada por todo su pecho, pero ella no se detuvo, contra atacó con fiereza barriendo su pie y tirándolo al piso se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella, apoyando su espada en su cuello.

— Ríndete – dijo excitada y borracha de emoción.

Topacio Azul sonrió, Ágata Rosa era tan íntimamente sobre ella, su calor y el aroma de su cuerpo junto con su sangre eran hermosos. Jaló su cabeza contra la suya y la besó.

Él sabor de su beso era la mejor cosa que hubiera probado alguna vez en su vida, tan lleno de ternura y delicadeza que parecía imposible. Acarició delicadamente su mejilla absorbiendo su calor, tuvo que soltar su espada para ello, en un ágil movimiento Topacio Azul volteó los papeles poniéndola a ella de espalda al piso de la arena y sentándose sobre su cuerpo, apoyando su peso en sus rodillas para no aplastarla, apoyando su espada contra su cuello como lo había hecho ella antes, solo a unos centímetros de la delicada piel.

— ¿Te rindes? – la retó.

— Jamás.

— No quiero lastimarte. – Dijo apoyando su frente en la suya respirando profundamente, sangre y polvo. – Quiero mostrarte algo completamente diferente al dolor.

— Ríndete tú. – dijo seductoramente. – Y prometo dejar que me enseñes todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Que dices si lo declaramos un empate?

— Me suena justo.

Topacio Azul soltó su espalda y devoró su boca en un beso tórrido, un beso que exigía, que robaba el alma.

Se levantó del piso jalándola con él. El público aplaudió eufórico y emocionado. Los jueces deliberaron rápidamente la decisión.

— El ganador de la contienda es…

Ni Topacio Azul o Ágata Rosa escucharon el veredicto. Que la sociedad tuviera el veredicto que desearan, entre ellos dos, eran iguales.

Topacio Azul la atrajo cerca, posó su boca sobre la herida de su hombro. Ágata Rosa sintió un escalofrió delicioso por todo el cuerpo, estaba ansiosa por todo lo que él le podría mostrar, verdaderamente lo quería todo.

 **Fin**


	15. Cuarto Menguante

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe Unoficial"_

 _ **Cuarto menguante**_

Los días cerca del granero se iban juntando uno al otro haciéndolos cada vez más abundantes, se sentían casi distantes las noches llenas del rumor del mar y la brisa cargada de agua salada. Las noches ahora estaban llenas de los cantos de los grillos y el viento silbando por los altos arboles, las luciérnagas bailando sobre el pasto que se mecía con el viento… todo allí era distinto incluso olía distinto, el viento tranquilo que corría a través de los altos pinos trayendo aromas de todos lados, el aroma a castañas, piñas, y hojas húmedas aun por la lluvia insipiente que había caído la noche anterior… todo un conjunto de aromas, sonidos y sensaciones poco usuales, lo suficientemente tentadoras y provocativas para cualquiera.

La noche, esa noche de cuarto creciente, la luna apenas asomando un gajo de su totalidad, brillante en medio de las estrellas casi escondiéndose entre las copas de los árboles, tímida casi de que pudieran mirarla en el primer día que despertaba, alguien lo suficientemente seducido por esa imagen había desaparecido

Ella estaba sobre un alto pino, sin duda le habría costado mucho trabajo subir hasta allí. Connie estaba mirando absorta el cielo, no pudo detenerse a sí misma de ver ese espectáculo tan usual y al mismo tiempo tan poco común.

La luna. La luna en cuarto menguante, el apenas gajo de la inmensa luna, el cielo se veía como un tuerto con un ojo somnoliento, como si lo tuviera casi cerrado. Las estrellas como pecas blancas sobre su piel oscura. Como luciérnagas brillando inmóviles sobre un lago oscuro, perdido en el infinito, tan tranquilas y tan bellas.

Tan abstraída estaba, que no notó que su amigo la había encontrado finalmente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con curiosidad quitándose hojas de pino de el cabello – todo mundo esta buscándote allá abajo, están todos muy preocupados

— ¿Tú también? – dijo con una sonrisa sin despegar su vista del cielo, por ello sin notar el obvio sonrojo de su amigo – lo siento, solo subí a ver la luna, esta tan bonita esta noche.

— ¿Hoy? – subió su mirada al cielo casi oscuro y notó apenas una porción mínima de toda la luna – pero si apenas y se ve.

— Por eso me gusta – lo volteó a ver – desde mi habitación nunca se ve, así que solo cuando estoy al aire libre tengo la oportunidad de disfrutarla, y mamá me da muy pocas oportunidades de estar al aire libre. Si no fuera porque está en un congreso medico y papá también tenía que trabajar no me habrían dejado quedarme a pasar la noche con ustedes, debo aprovechar.

— ¡Steven…. Connie…! — se oyeron los gritos de Garnet bajo el árbol.

— Aquí estamos – gritó de vuelta Connie – tranquila Garnet.

Dentro de poco los gritos cesaron y Connie levantó de nuevo la vista al cielo como hechizada.

— ¿Sabes lo que parece?

— ¿Al croissant llorón?

Connie no pudo reprimir una risa divertida por el cometario de Steven, él la siguió solo un segundo después.

.

.

.

.

.

— Y… – preguntó Pearl mientras servía en la mesa que habían acondicionado para las comidas de Steven los platos de él y Connie — ¿Dónde están ellos?

— Están muy bien… — dijo Garnet acomodándose sus lentes con una media sonrisa — en algún lugar no importa dónde, ya vendrán.

— Divirtiéndose a solas – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Amethyst. – como solían hacer Rose y Greg.

— ¡Amethyst! – La regañó Pearl – Ni siquiera lo pienses, son demasiado jóvenes para, eso que piensas.

— Yo solo decía – dijo el pequeño cuarzo mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de pan que había puesto Pearl para la cena de Steven — al menos yo sí aprovecharía la noche para divertirme de algún modo si pudiera.

.

.

.

.

.

— Bueno en realidad veo como una cuna – explicó Connie sin dejar de mirar el cielo – ¿Lo ves? la luna aquí se ve como una cuna, por lo regular de casa se ve de pie – dijo marcando en el aire con su dedo la figura desde la frente de Steven pasando por su mejilla izquierda hasta su boca. Luego subió su mano al cielo y marcó en el aire con dirección a ella, como si pudiera tocar la figura – pero aquí se ve acostada – bajó sus manos aforrándolas al tronco y empezó a balancearse – si te mueves de un lado al otro – dijo y lo hizo – parece que la luna también lo hace, los bebes de la luna deben dormir muy bien allá arriba.

— ¿Los bebes de la luna? – dijo Steven ante el extraño comentario de su mejor amiga.

— Si – dijo realmente divertida y miró soñadoramente la luna de nuevo y dejó sus recuerdos salir por su boca – mi abuela decía que la luna no está hecha de queso, sino de requesón, que se dejaban litros y litros de leche en el piso y se volvía todo requesón, le ponían azúcar y miel y se volvía queso dulce, que los niños debían ir 3 días antes de nacer y alimentarse allí, para nacer fuertes y poder crecer sanos, y que los que no podían nacer se quedaban todo el tiempo allá arriba, que las mamás que debían irse de este mundo podía pasar un tiempo allá arriba, cuidando a los niños.

— Es una historia muy bonita Connie.

Ella miraba tan tranquila esa "Cuna" ese halito suave y misterioso de la luna creciente parecía haberse instalado en sus ojos, dándole un brillo mas especial a su mirada, de pronto cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente y alzó los brazos como si quisiera alcanzarla.

— Yo sí que quiero un pedazo de ese queso dulce – se inclinó hacia adelante y alzó aun más los brazos. De pronto la rama empezó a crujir y se rompió.

— ¡Connie…! – Steven que estaba en una rama diferente a la de ella, la atrapó en un abrazo antes de que cayera y la recargó aliviado contra él, así quedó ella encima de él, con su rostro justo sobre su pecho en un extraño abrazo – pudiste caer y lastimarte.

— No, tú estabas aquí – dijo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, aferró sus manos a su playera naranja – como siempre.

El viento sopló regando el cabello de la chica sobre su pecho, llegando a rozar las puntas su cuello, Steven solo se recostó por completo en el árbol, se afianzó con las piernas y subió sus brazos por la espalda de Connie, haciendo una fuerte cadena sobre ella, recargó su barbilla en su cabeza y se dedicó a absorber su perfume. Ella olía a algo dulce como esencia a vainilla y hojas de pino.

— Connie… – sin pensarlo mucho apretó el abrazo que los tenía unidos y la sintió relajarse sobre el mismo. – deberíamos…

— Sshhhhh – Llevó una de sus manos para cubrir su boca, volteándolo a ver, aun en esa oscuridad su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo, volvió a su pecho y se recargó disfrutando del ritmo apresurado del corazón de su mejor amigo y del calor de ese abrazo, intensificado por ser la única fuente de calor a su alrededor – los niños – dijo dejando a su amigo confundido.

Pero el joven cuarzo no agregó mas, la vio recargada sobre su pecho y escuchó el corazón de Connie, si su oído no lo engañaba, caminar más lento, su instinto solo deseaba disfrutar cuanto ella quisiera de su cercanía.

– El niño, en la cuna, se despertara si hacemos ruido – repitió ella – permanece callado… Steven.

Así permanecieron juntos abrazados, sintiendo ella su propio corazón caminar más lento y el de él más rápido, "como es posible que el corazón pueda caminar rápido y lento por el mismo motivo" pensó con adoración la pequeña jovencita.

— ¡Connie, Steven! – se oyó bajo de ellos la voz de Garnet de nuevo – bajen ya, la cena se enfría.

Ninguno respondió y abajó Garnet no esperaba que lo hicieran, esperaba que estuvieran en un "divertido" momento como Amethyst había dicho, rió para sus adentros y se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Arriba del árbol ambos no parecían querer moverse de su cómoda situación, pero sabían que debía, Steven tomó la iniciativa.

— Connie… – dijo despacio.

— ¿Sí? – dijo igual de despacio.

— Es hora de bajar.

— ¿En serio? – lo volteó a ver y vio la luna en él… el brillo de la luna en su mirada oscura… la figura de la luna en su sonrisa gentil – se esta tan bien aquí arriba.

— Lo sé – dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¿Me ayudas a bajar?

— Sí, está bien – dijo y rodeó su cintura con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a bajar.

En minutos estaban los dos en el suelo… ella lo volteó a ver para agradecerle pero su mirada… la luna en su mirada la mantuvo callada.

Caminaron al granero y antes de llegar ella caminó delante de él y lo volteó a ver, la mitad de su cuerpo se inclinó adelante y lo miró con una sonrisa como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Quizás algún día consiga un pedazo, veras lo dulce que sabe… sabes, quizás tu mamá está allá arriba, estoy segura que era muy buena arrullando niños, seguro ella podría conseguirme un pedazo.

Camino delante de él y fue a donde las gemas y su papá estaban sentadas en la mesa. El avanzó al mismo lugar esperando que Amethyst les hubiera dejado algo

 **Fin**


	16. Morning

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 ** _Morning_**

Esa mañana Steven se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Una: tenia frío.

Lo que era perfectamente normal cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que lo cubría era una ligera manta y una playera que se había estirado de más en la locura del día anterior. Era bastante raro de decir, pero, debió escuchar a Amethyst, solo que en verdad el día anterior había parecido una buena idea, por un momento había realmente creído que podía controlar lo que hacía, las chicas se convertían todo el tiempo y no parecían tener dificultad con ello, si era una gema él también ¿Por qué tenía que ser mas difícil solo para él?

Pero… había valido la pena. Cuando Connie había estado recargada en su pecho mientras bailaban juntos, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba peleando por mantener esa forma, él solo se había sentido tan bien, todo el tiempo su gema se había sentido cálida y agradable.

Y eso lo llevaba a la segunda cosa: estaba enamorado.

Connie le gustaba, eso desde el primer momento que la vio lo había sabido, y durante todo el año que habían sido amigos, había empezado a admirarla. Ella era inteligente y disciplinada, podía estudiar violín con la misma eficacia que aprendía a manejar la espada, en ningún momento había tenido miedo de lo que podía enfrentar estando con él y las gems, Connie era valiente y sabia.

Pero, ayer… no mientras bailaban juntos, o cuando se habían sentado juntos sobre una manta a contemplar constelaciones que solo vivían en su imaginación y todo se sentía tan romántico. Ayer, cuando ella lo había mirado y dicho "no importa qué edad aparentes, quiero estar contigo" y su padre había dado la vuelta a la van y regresado al granero, ayer mientras Connie lo tenía en brazos y lo consolaba, cuando lo había llevado con ella dentro de su tienda y había prometido que ella cuidaría de él durante la noche, mientras se acomodaba a su lado y lo arrullaba prometiéndole que todo saldría bien. Fue en esos momentos cuando entendió que la amaba, que ella era realmente su Connie.

Giró a su derecha para encontrarla profundamente dormida, un hilo de saliva bajaba por su barbilla y su cabello estaba tan desordenado y esponjado como un nido de pájaros, pero para él no era nada menos que hermosa. pasó un par de dedos por su mejilla, por su piel suave y fresca, ella se movió de tal modo que terminó acariciando sus labios suaves y delgados... ayer, justo antes de que todo se volviera una locura él podría jurar que... que ella quería que él... el quería que ella...

Se acercó a ella y cariñosamente puso un beso en su frente.

— Yo también siempre estaré allí para ti, mi Connie.

Salió de la casa de campaña, fuera su papa estaba dormido en la caja de la camioneta y no tenía idea de donde podían estar las chicas. Encontró su mesa de regalos y sobre todos ellos la camisa que Connie le había regalado, se la probó de nuevo. Esta vez sí que le quedaba bien.

\- ¡Steven!

Connie estaba de pie frente a la tienda de campaña, él volteó a verla con una sonrisa, ella solo corrió y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo.

La amaba y la protegería solo por eso dejo de tener miedo de lo que pasaría, pelearía por ella y vencería por ella.

 **Fin**


End file.
